A Demon and his Angel
by Kitten
Summary: This is a revamped version of the story of Damon Salvatore and his mysterious angel. Together they must win, save her family.. and themselves! *Part Two of the "Forgotten Heroes" trilogy*
1. Nighttime

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Julian, Damon, Rob or any character from their books. They are LJ Smith's.  
  
  
  
Night saw a drastic change from almost spring like weather to temperatures down below freezing. Snow began to fall dancing to the frozen earth below.  
  
A small figure shivers huddled up in a ratty sleeping bag on the dinning room floor of a two story house in suburbia. Wisps of platinum hair stick out the top and a baby blue eye scans the shadows of the room.  
  
Angel Taliesin was used to cold night on the floor. Every night my sister-in-law, Morigan Claudine, would scream and yell until I was tore from my bed and room to sleep on the floor with only a white T-shirt to keep me warm. Then Morigan would quietly lay her tall shapely figure in bed; her long golden hair streaming around her pillow and her brown eyes smugly watching me leave from under a green mud mask. But Morigan wasn't the worse I faced.  
  
Jasmina Claudine-Taliesin would find fault with everything I did and then when she found enough faults she would gleefully drag me into the dank basement and throw me into a dark closet. Then I would hear Jasmina's tall round figure walk up the stairs with the clomp of her platforms and swish of her ankle length dress. I could picture Jasmina upstairs smoothing her styled elbow length brown hair then her golden brown eyes examining her expensive make-up for flaws and go about her business instantly forgetting my existence. If only she knew the real me.  
  
On the floor, I finally find a comfortable warm spot and close my eyes, and begin to plan for the night.  
  
After a moments hesitation I rise to my feet. I no longer feel the frigid night as I throw off the sleeping bag and stand. Then quieter than a mouse I crept into the living room then up the stairs and down the hall to Morigan room.  
  
Snoring greeted me just outside the room. I smirk and walk up to a chipped white dresser.  
  
Slowly opening the drawer so not to make any noise, I pulled out my only pair of jeans ones the color of the snow outside. After closing the drawer as silently as I opened it, I open another and drag out a white sweater. Once that drawer was shut, I opened the final drawer that was full of socks my brother wore as a child. After grabbing then slipping on a pair of socks and dragging out a pair of almost brand new tan hiking boots from the closet, I finally make my way out.  
  
I walked past my mother-in-law, Moria Claudine's room with its sewing machines and stacks of material. Past my brother and Jasmina's room where both Branton and Jasmina slept snoring loudly. Then climbed down the stairs and walked out the door into the night.  
  
I couldn't feel the cold as I jogged down the suburban streets and toward town. I went past the Murry and Olslin's house. At the later I spied a light on inside.  
  
Mr. Olslin must be back with Madelyn, I thought as I crept up to the illuminated window and looked inside.  
  
Mr. Olslin stood tall as he spoke with everyone inside. He was wearing a pair of flannel night bottoms then took off his glasses and ran a hand through his shaggy brown and gray hair then pierced everyone in the room with his blue eyes.  
  
Madelyn was happy and played with her short blood red hair while her hazel green eyes danced merrily. She was wearing one of her boyfriend's gifts to her, a pair of green silk pajamas.  
  
I sighed and spotted Madelyn's boyfriend, Julian. Julian was a sight to every female who ever beheld his ethereal beauty. His hair was icy blond, two shades lighter than my own. His eyes were an indescribable blue that matched his outrageous taste in clothing. This time he wore black vinyl pants with only a black vest to cover his finely toned chest and abs. Wow.  
  
I turned my attention to the last person in the room and a shiver went down my spine. The man was shorter than Julian and Mr. Olslin by a few inches with dark hair the color of crow wings and his eyes were black as night. He wore a silk shirt that was black, slacks and some expensive foreign shoes.  
  
This guy wore danger like a coat and I loved it.  
  
"I can't believe you actually came Damon!" I heard Madelyn exclaim in a hushed whisper.  
  
I watched the dark stranger shrug, "Do you think I would miss your graduation after all we've been through?"  
  
Julian snickered, "You mean you owe her after she let you drink her blood to save your life."  
  
At that moment, I knew this Damon was a vampire. I briefly smiled sinisterly and continued to gather information.  
  
Damon flashed Julian a wicked smile, "Maybe next time Madelyn will like it better. Maybe she'll even dump *you*."  
  
Madelyn laughed, preventing an argument, "You're too good for me, Damon."  
  
He turned toward me, and I swore he caught a glimpse of an angelic face in the window, "At one time you called me and Jules evil." I decided to take no chances and left immediately.  
  
"You *are* evil." I heard Mr. Olslin reply as Damon dashed for the window and looked out to see my retreating shadow.  
  
"What's wrong?" I heard Madelyn ask near the window.  
  
"I thought I saw someone." Damon replied with a frown in his voice and added absently, "An angel."  
  
So tell me what you think of this new version? 


	2. The Guardian Angel

1 The Guardian Angel  
  
Not much had changed in my old neighborhood. My home was still empty as the day I left long ago. The rose bush my mother loved so much was still growing as wild and tall in front of the porch. The blooms were still the palest of pinks, now even paler in the moonlight.  
  
What did change were the windows, shattered from rocks thrown by vandals. The darkness inside where once there was only light. Even the atmosphere had changed from loving to cheerless.  
  
I walked up to the boarded up door, effortlessly ripped the wood from the door and walked inside. Sometimes being half vampire had its advantages.  
  
The furniture had been moved shortly after I was two but I could still picture how it was. Against the wall by the door was a maroon couch, beside that was a glass coffee table. Across the doorway was a matching maroon chair and a bookshelf full of Daddy's books.  
  
I remembered my father as I walked to the master bedroom. His woeful blue eyes and his wild gray hair.  
  
"I'm so sorry baby." I remembered him always saying and then sob, "My little angel. My poor little baby. To have as a father, the man responsible for your mommy's death."  
  
It was then he began sobbing so hard he would almost drop me. Poor Daddy, at least he didn't suffer at the end.  
  
I stepped inside the master bedroom and looked around the dark room. Where the king sized bed my parents slept in sat a desk with dozens of candles and a framed picture. Where my parents' dresser sat long ago was a shelf full of various wooden stakes. Next to the shelf on the floor was jewelry box.  
  
I silently walked over to the box and sat down in front of it. Then I gingerly picked up and opened the box. Inside a tiny ballerina spun in a tiny circle to the music of "Pretty Little Horses".  
  
I watched the tiny woman dance with fascination. I carefully ran her finger over the limp gray tutu and smiled. Then I gingerly picked up a single piece of jewelry inside: a tiny silver heart locket. I opened it and looked inside.  
  
A beautiful woman and my father in happier times looked back at me with radiant smiles. Next to them was a small little boy with short brown hair and baby blue eyes identical to mine.  
  
Branton, I thought fondly as I closed the locket and turned it over.  
  
"I love you ~ Mom" I read, taking the words to heart and then put the locket back in the jewelry box.  
  
As I stood and examined the stakes, I thought of how lucky I was to have this hideout. Without it, Morigan would have stolen her locket and jewelry box like every other necklace or ring I ever received. But one of these days…  
  
I pulled out an ash wood stake and walked out of the house with a determined stride.  
  
I made my way back to the Olslin's house to hunt my prey, the vampire Damon. I dashed through the night with the reflexes of a hunter.  
  
At the Olslin house, everyone was still talking in hushed tones. I saw through the window Mr. Olslin making a pallet on the couch. Damon stood to one side making small talk with Julian as Madelyn left to find a pillow.  
  
"I better not find anyone in this house with bite marks, Mr. Salvatore." Mr. Olslin told the vampire a moment later.  
  
Damon flashed him a smile, "I've already ate."  
  
Madelyn giggled as her father turned to Julian.  
  
"And I better not find my daughter has been compromised."  
  
"Dad!" Madelyn cried, playfully hitting her father's shoulder while Damon snickered. What a Kodak moment, I thought.  
  
"I had a chance to see your daughter naked and I didn't take it." Julian informed Mr. Olslin, "Do you actually think I'm going to do anything now?"  
  
"Yes." Mr. Olslin replied flat.  
  
I watched Madelyn kiss her father on the cheek, "Don't worry daddy. Julian's a gentleman." Damon and Julian exchanged wry looks.  
  
"Whatever you wish to believe, m'love." Julian replied as him and Madelyn walked to her room.  
  
"You know I can stay at my beach house." Damon said once Mr. Olslin and him were alone.  
  
Madelyn's father sighed, "No. Madelyn wants you here. So you can stay."  
  
"And how do you know I won't kill everyone?" Damon asked as Mr. Olslin began walking to his room.  
  
"Because you love Madelyn enough not to." And then Mr. Olslin left.  
  
Damon sat and lounged on the couch, "Death where is thy sting? Love, where is thy glory?" He shut his eyes. "You sound like me, Will."  
  
I watched him for a moment more, then turned and left.  
  
Death awaits those who are worthier, I thought as she vanished into the night.  
  
The screaming excited him. It made him feel powerful. To know that *he* was responsible for such fear – ah so sweet.  
  
The vampire leaned over his victim slowly, to prolong the experience. He exposed his deadly fangs and then—  
  
He screamed as the stake plunged into his chest from behind.  
  
The vampire spun around with his victim to see a petite waif of a girl appear out of a strange mist.  
  
"Come here, little one." He ordered, using his hypnotic voice as a weapon.  
  
I merely stared at him with the bloody stake still in my hands playing the waif.  
  
"Come here." He demanded again and I finally walked up to him not as a slave like he wanted but as a hunter about to spring her trap.  
  
When I stood in front of the pale creature, he threw his victim to the side and said, "Such a pretty thing. It's a shame you're now my dinner."  
  
I cocked my head and thrust the stake into the fiend's heart before he could blink. He was dead within a few minutes and I left without a second look.  
  
You're reviews are much apreciated. 


	3. Sunrise

Sunrise  
  
An hour later, I slipped back inside the house before anyone was awake and shut and locked the door behind me. I silently crept back to my ratty sleeping bag, lying down on top of it and shut her eyes.  
  
I slept for a moment or two before opening my eyes. As I stretched and yawned quietly I noticed with a start I was already dressed for school.  
  
I really ought to take a night off, I thought before Morigan screamed.  
  
Playing the role of the docile waif, I raced upstairs and reached her room after Branton, Jasmina and Moria.  
  
Morigan was screaming from the safety of the bed, while she pointed across from her.  
  
"It's a bug!" she screamed as I looked over toward the corner where she pointed. There a glass container sat with a large roach scuttling inside.  
  
I covered my mouth so not to laugh. I forgot about that!  
  
"She did this!" Morigan hissed pointing at me. Branton and Jasmina angrily turned toward me.  
  
"Angel." Branton growled as Jasmina dashed to comfort her distraught sister. "What have I told you about tormenting Morigan!"  
  
I avoided his eyes secretly laughing with glee as Morigan began sobbing.  
  
"Branton, calm down. You're upsetting Morigan more." Moria said as she edged toward her daughters.  
  
Branton sighed and dragged me roughly downstairs by one arm. I didn't fight him even though I could probably bench press about ten of him. Besides, I was a *weakling*. He he.  
  
"Stop bothering Morigan, do you hear me?" Branton growled once he tossed me on the couch.  
  
Crocodile tears rolled down my face as I nodded, despite knowing I would do it again the next time I could.  
  
"Good. Now for your punishment." Her brother told me, "You're to do Morigan's chores for three days, plus your own."  
  
I solemnly nodded. It didn't matter to me. I did all the chores anyway.  
  
Branton smiled and ruffled my chin length hair. "Since your ready for school, how about me and you cook some pancakes."  
  
My eyes genuinely lit up as I rubbed my hands together in anticipation and darted into the kitchen. Branton smiled and followed a minute later.  
  
At breakfast, everyone ate his or her chocolate chip pancakes in relative silence. I caught the menacing glances being shot at me by Morigan and Jasmina. Moria flipped through a sewing magazine while Branton read the newspaper.  
  
"The forty-niners are doing pretty good this year." He muttered. "Another *vampire* attack. Crazy people."  
  
I perked up my head from my plate. I loved hearing these stories. Every vampire hunter had to know where these attacks were happening.  
  
"Not another one." Jasmina sighed.  
  
"Yup. This time the victim was saved by some little girl."  
  
I ducked my head to conceal my smile as Moria snorted, "I think these *victims* have been drinking too much."  
  
"Or snorted some bad stuff." Morigan added.  
  
"Morigan!" her mother scolded but I didn't hear any of this. A faint memory began to stir.  
  
Warmth was everywhere. A loud thumping surrounded me, then there was a scream and something began to happen. A strange substance began to invade my tiny unborn body. I felt stronger, full of energy but weak.  
  
I knew what this was. This was when Mommy was attacked and killed. Where I was changed into what I am today.  
  
"Angel, wake up." Morigan snapped bringing me suddenly back to reality, "Momma asked you a question."  
  
"Would you like for me to make a white pair of overalls for you?" Moria asked me again. I nodded vigorously and gifted her with a smile.  
  
Branton looked at his watch and jumped to his feet, "It's almost seven. I have to leave!"  
  
"You girls are going to be late for school" Moria told her daughter and I.  
  
Branton raced out the door as Morigan raced upstairs to get ready for school.  
  
A few blocks down and a few minutes later Morigan and I reached the bus stop for the neighborhood. Some kind soul of the block even built an enclosed area for the children to stand under when the weather was bad.  
  
"Morigan!" a girl cried shortly before almost the entire groups flooded to Morigan's side and knocked me to the ground.  
  
"Need a hand?" A familiar voice asked as a hand drifted into view. I turned and saw Madelyn holding out the helping hand.  
  
I smiled, grabbed the offered hand and stood up.  
  
"I just *love* Morigan's fan club over there" Madelyn told nodding toward the group. I ducked her head to hide my smirk.  
  
"How you doin'?"  
  
I shrugged and pointed to Madelyn.  
  
"I'm okay. I'm really excited about graduation." Madelyn replied, "All my friends are coming. There's Jenny, Tom, Bonnie and Elena. Even Stefan and Damon are coming. In fact."  
  
"Madelyn!" Julian shouted running up to everyone. Damon was walking a short distance behind him.  
  
"Hey Julian, Damon." Madelyn greeted as Julian came up and handed her a folder.  
  
"You forgot your research paper." He told her.  
  
Madelyn smiled, leaned up and gave Julian a kiss on the cheek. "Thank you."  
  
"*I* was the one who found it." Damon said as standing beside me.  
  
I kept my face down praying he wouldn't notice me. I also prayed he wouldn't recognize me from last night.  
  
"Well then thank you." Madelyn replied with an exasperated smile.  
  
"No kiss?" Damon asked flashing a smile briefly.  
  
"I only reserve kisses for my boyfriend." Madelyn replied playfully sticking her nose up in the air.  
  
Damon glanced at Julian "Perhaps I should take out the competition?"  
  
Madelyn laughed and turned to me, "Can you believe him?"  
  
I shook my head all the while swearing at her.  
  
Damon looked at me with a frown and reach over and gently tipped my chin up, "Hi."  
  
I let out a little squeak that wasn't all faked and hide behind Madelyn.  
  
Damon leaned over Madelyn's shoulder and said, "I saw you last night in the window."  
  
I whimpered, ran and hid behind Morigan.  
  
Madelyn stopped Damon from pursuing, "Angel's *real* shy, Damon. I think you and Julian ought to go back home."  
  
Julian shrugged, "Sounds okay with me."  
  
Damon flashed me a smile "I can wait."  
  
I shivered and ducked behind my puzzled sister-in-law as Damon turned and walked away.  
  
Madelyn gave Julian a bewildered frown.  
  
"Something tells me I should call Stefan and Elena." He told her. Madelyn nodded.  
  
The bus arrived shortly after Julian left and the neighborhood kids climbed aboard. Madelyn took her usual seat in the front while me and Morigan sat in the back.  
  
"Did you see Madelyn's boyfriend?" a girl asked Morigan.  
  
"He's hot." Said someone else.  
  
"And what about the guy who scared Angel?"  
  
Three of Morigan's friends sighed simultaneously.  
  
"I wonder what he wanted with *her*?" Morigan snapped, "I'm more beautiful than *Angel*."  
  
Her group of friends nodded as I stooped further down in the seat. Those flaky bunch of fluffs wouldn't know beauty if it bit them!  
  
"And *what* type of conversation would they have?! He's obviously some sort of model." Morigan exclaimed.  
  
From up front Madelyn busted out laughing, "Damon, a model? Ha, he'd *love* to hear that."  
  
"What do *you* know of the man, Mad Maddy?" Morigan snapped.  
  
Madelyn turned around in her seat, "I know he doesn't like when stuck up snobs insult me."  
  
Morigan's friends gasped in at the same time and Morigan's face turned beat red. Uh oh Maddy.  
  
"You take that back, now!" Morigan exclaimed.  
  
"Okay, I take it back. You give the word snob a bad name." Madelyn replied casually. I tried not to smile in case someone was watching.  
  
With a furious cry, Morigan leapt from her seat and raced Madelyn. She quickly sat beside her and began furiously punching her.  
  
My heart began to race. I wanted to help so badly, but my cover would be blown! Frozen with fear, I finally made a decision  
  
I was up in the seat across from Madelyn and my sister-in-law before anyone could blink. With one hand, I caught Morigan's fist and with the other lifted Morigan straight up and sat her in the seat next to me.  
  
Then I slid next to Madelyn and examined her wounds as the bus pulled to the side of the road. I saw Madelyn's lip was cut and she was unconscious but other than that it was anyone's guess  
  
As the driver radioed for help and began scolding Morigan, I began to cry silently and began rocking in the seat.  
  
Hours later in second period, Madelyn's best friend, Joan Riley, told me that Madelyn wanted me to know she was okay.  
  
"She heard you were really upset about Morigan's attack." gray eye girl told me. I smiled shyly like a good little actress.  
  
Joan tossed her short brown hair over her shoulder, "Why don't you, me and Maddy go to this great club? It'll be great, Madelyn knows these cute guys.."  
  
I blushed and shook my head. I had more important things to do than hanging with Ms Fluff and Madelyn.  
  
Joan sighed, "Okay girlie. But the guys'll miss you."  
  
I laughed, turned and waved good-bye over my shoulder.  
  
Last period came before I knew it and as suddenly as it came, it was gone. The peaceful setting of school was suddenly turned into a wild menagerie of teenagers and adults racing for the exits.  
  
I slowly walked through the crowded halls toward the bus with my head down. With every step I took three students would run into me and almost knock me to the floor. Only my inhuman strength stopped them.  
  
When I finally had enough space to move and reach the exit, the buses were already gone. I held back tears of frustration and trembled with the effort.  
  
"Hey Angel!" Joan cried pulling up to me in her convertible. "Need a ride?"  
  
I smiled shyly, ducked my head and nodded.  
  
"Well come on."  
  
I placed my backpack in the back and then climbed in the passenger seat right before Joan sped off, leaving marks behind her.  
  
"Dial up your folks and pass it back to me." Joan ordered tossing me her cell phone.  
  
Mystified as to why, I dialed my house and passed Joan the phone back before the first ring.  
  
"Hey, this is Joan Riley." Joan said a moment later, "I'm going to take Angel over to our friend Madelyn Olsin's and I wanted to let ya know."  
  
Pause.  
  
"Okay, I'll have her back before dark. Thanks a lot Mr. Taliesin. 'Bye."  
  
Joan turned to me "Okay you're cleared to go party with Maddy and me."  
  
On second thought, maybe this was a good thing. Maybe I could find out more about this Damon Salvatore. Maybe I could rid Madelyn of a toothy houseguest. Or maybe I would miss the first move in a deadly game.  
  
Ah the plot thickens. So.. tell me what you think. 


	4. The meeting

The meeting  
  
The first stop we made was at Madelyn's house to pick her up. I was disappointed Damon wasn't there. Next we stopped at Joan's estate to pickup cash to spend that night. Then we went to the discreet little pub/dance club.  
  
Madelyn and Joan rushed me inside so quickly; I didn't even get the name of the place.  
  
Inside the sounds of trance music blared from speakers along with a few of the patrons playing panpipes and bongos around the bar area.  
  
Joan danced toward a booth with Madelyn and I following a short distance behind.  
  
"Maddy'll have a root beer float, I'll have a Virgin Mary." Joan told the waitress a moment later as they sat down.  
  
"Angel what would you like?" Madelyn asked trying to coax me to speak.  
  
I shrugged and looked away. I wish I could have one of those frozen mochas Morigan drinks, I thought silently.  
  
"A frozen mocha for the angel." Damon said sliding in beside me as Julian slid beside Madelyn on the other side.  
  
The waitress gave Damon a flirty smile and left with their orders.  
  
"Was that what you wanted?" Joan asked me.  
  
I was trembling and pale with anticipation but turned a frightened gaze to Joan and nodded.  
  
"Stefan is coming for Madelyn's graduation." Julian said casually. "He's bringing Elena and Bonnie with him."  
  
Damon continued watching me and replied, "Am I supposed to care?"  
  
"No, I thought you'd like to know."  
  
A moment of silence passed between everyone.  
  
"Is Rob and the others coming to graduation too?" Madelyn asked breaking the silence.  
  
"He said to expect him." Julian replied glancing in my direction. Why do these guys have to stare at me!  
  
"That's great." Madelyn said as their drinks came.  
  
My tension eased some as my mocha was placed before me. I directed my full attention to it and tried to forget who was sitting next to me.  
  
"I haven't introduced Angel to you." Madelyn exclaimed sipping her float. "Angel the gentleman beside you is Damon Salvatore. Damon meet Angel Taliesin."  
  
I ignored Damon and continued to sip my mocha.  
  
"Guess she likes the drink." Joan said wryly.  
  
I looked up briefly, nodded my head and returned my full attention to my drink.  
  
"Guess that answers that question." Julian commented, "Hey Angel, want another mocha after you get done with that one?"  
  
I glanced up at him and quickly returned my attention to the mocha. Boy was he hot! So was Damon, in a dark vampire sort of way.  
  
"I think she's trying to ignore Damon." Joan announced, "She's usually friendly to everyone."  
  
"Who wouldn't ignore a vampire." Julian retorted.  
  
"Ha ha, very funny, Julie." Damon replied as I saw my chance.  
  
Before Julian could reply, Madelyn cried, "Don't start you two."  
  
"He started it." Julian exclaimed as I slowly pushed my drink away from me  
  
"Don't be such a baby, Jules." Damon said with a yawn as I slowly lifted a foot up.  
  
"Don't call me Jules, Salvatore." Julian warned as I slipped a stake out from under my pant leg where it had been taped.  
  
"Would you both stop arguing?" Madelyn demanded as I eased my foot back down, and kept the stake hid from view under the table.  
  
"Please?" Joan begged.  
  
I returned to drinking my mocha, covertly watching for the right moment to strike.  
  
"I'm not arguing. " Damon said casually "How can one engage in a battle of wits with an unarmed person."  
  
I hid a smile. He was funny, too bad he had to die.  
  
"Damon stop messing with Julian." Madelyn told as she held Julian down.  
  
Damon gave a fleeting smile, "If you *really* want me to."  
  
Madelyn sighed and started drinking her float.  
  
"So Joan, what are you going to do after graduation?" Julian inquired.  
  
Joan yawned, "Not much, intern at father's company. Party in the Bahamas, maybe tour Italy."  
  
"You must visit the Uffizi Palace if you go." Damon told her.  
  
Julian smirked, "What do you know about art?"  
  
"I know there are many nudes."  
  
"You are such a …" Madelyn began and searched for the right insult.  
  
"Man." Joan filled in.  
  
Damon's laugh was cut short as I drove the stake into his side. Instinctively, Damon grabbed the stake as I kicked him out of the booth and rolled out after him.  
  
Madelyn and Julian were froze with shock at the transformation the meek girl went through. I was crouched in a defensive position. My eyes were seeing everything around me, watching for danger.  
  
My face was the most startling change. Where once there were only shy expressions and eyes that looked far away, there was an expression of fierceness and eyes direct and cold as ice.  
  
"What's wrong with her?" Joan whispered in the suddenly silent pub.  
  
"She's like another person." Madelyn said stunned.  
  
"She's not who she appears to be." Damon replied through gritted teeth. "I've touched her mind several times since I sat down."  
  
One of the other patrons edged toward me and in a blink of an eye was sent sailing across the pub.  
  
"There's got to be an explanation for this change." Madelyn said  
  
"Who cares about explanations, we got to calm this chick down!" Joan shouted.  
  
Julian carefully rose out of the booth and edged toward me, "Angel, calm down. No one's here to hurt you. We can talk this out."  
  
I smirked and thought yeah right  
  
"Julian, let me try." Madelyn told him and then addressed me, "Angie, wow you're a vampire slayer."  
  
I smiled coldly and nodded.  
  
"You don't know Damon very well, do you?" when I didn't respond Madelyn continued, "Damon's my friend, like you are."  
  
I nodded and Madelyn took it as a good sign.  
  
"You wanted to protect me didn't you?"  
  
I nodded. Give the girl a cigar.  
  
"You don't need to. Damon saved my life, sort of."  
  
Suddenly I sensed something wasn't right at home. I sent my mind out and touched Branton's. Fear clouded his surroundings but not the voice he heard.  
  
"Come out Branton, or do you want me to capture your wife instead." A sinister silky voice purred.  
  
I let my guard down for one instant and in that moment Julian tackled me to the ground. I struggled against his iron grip and we were evenly matched. That is until Damon jumped into the fray and together they pinned me to the ground.  
  
Someone chuckled and boot clad feet came into my view. I looked up and saw skintight blue jeans and a billowing shirt that looked like it once belong to a pirate. Shoulder length light brown hair was pulled back in a ponytail. Ice blue eyes I only saw on a husky looked down at us with amusement.  
  
Julian and Damon looked up and loosened their grip enough for me to sit up to ram an elbow into Damon's gut.  
  
Damon knocked me on my back as Julian stood and addressed the mysterious gentleman.  
  
"Keegan, what are you doing here?"  
  
"Watching you and your drinking partner play with her." He replied barely glancing at me and then frowned, "Does Madelyn know what you're doing?"  
  
"I'm right here." Madelyn said as I sat up, "And he was trying to disarm Angel there."  
  
Keegan had a faint smile on his face, "I know I'm a bit out of the times but I didn't know they call *it* disarming." He shrugged, "Though if you look at it, sex is a disarming."  
  
"You're sick." Joan snapped, "Tell us what the heck yer doing here or buzz off."  
  
Keegan's face darkened menacing and I took up a defensive position. In a blink of an eye his mood changed to humor.  
  
"Alright Riley, I'll tell. I'm here to invite everyone to a Game." He told, "Madelyn, Julian, Damon, Angel and *you* are the players."  
  
"Why Angel?" Julian asked. Yeah, why me? I don't know this guy from Adam, I thought.  
  
"Because I have her brother and I will continue collecting the Taliesin family until I have everyone." Keegan smiled sinisterly, "Unless.."  
  
"Unless we play your Game and win." Julian finished for him.  
  
"Correct. Here are the rules: I will say I spy something and you have to guess it. Here's the twist: it won't be something in the room. If you get it wrong, I get a member of the Taliesin family." Keegan told us. "If by next week you don't win, I get your newest friend and another person of my choice."  
  
"How will we know the clues if what you spy isn't in the room? And how will we win?" Madelyn demanded. "It wouldn't be fair."  
  
Keegan smiled devilishly, "Life isn't fair but I see your point." He looked at Damon and with a bright smile yanked the stake out of his gut. Damon hissed through extremely gritted teeth as Keegan continued.  
  
"Each I spy pertains to the Taliesin family and is a clue to a puzzle. Collect all the clues and solve the puzzle and you win."  
  
"And if we can't solve the clues, a member of Angel's family goes missing. I get it now." Madelyn said.  
  
Keegan turned to leave but Julian stopped him.  
  
"You do realize since you told us your name that Maddy can summon you." He told Keegan.  
  
1 Keegan smirked, "That is if I was a full Shadow man, *Julie.*"  
  
Julian scowled as Keegan continued, "You see, I can't be commanded by a person who knows my name."  
  
"Meaning we're up a unsanitary tributary with inadequate transport." Joan murmured.  
  
Keegan smiled, "That's one way of saying it."  
  
"So when is this Game supposed to start?" Damon demanded.  
  
"Now. I spy something dead." And then Keegan was gone.  
  
"We're dead." 


	5. The Cemetery

1 The Cemetery  
  
"We're dead." Joan said, "We are so dead."  
  
"Oh come on Joan, don't be so negative." Madelyn scolded, "Think positive."  
  
"Positive? What positive about this whole situation?" Joan cried.  
  
"I longer have a stake in my gut." Damon replied with a brief smirk.  
  
"Damon stop screwing around. We have to figure out this stupid clue!" Julian told him.  
  
The vampire sighed, "Something that's dead. Now that could be anything."  
  
Well no duh, I thought.  
  
"Duh!"  
  
"Julian, there's no need to be rude." Madelyn scolded.  
  
"Something dead" Joan murmured. "Well that could be only be Angel's parents." Joan exclaimed.  
  
Give the girl a prize.  
  
"Angel, how many of your family is still living." Madelyn asked, "We need to have someone or us guard them."  
  
Well, there's Jasmina, Morigan, Moria and my great aunt Florence who raised Branton and I after Daddy hung himself. I held up four fingers.  
  
"So now we know who it might be, now what?" Damon asked sounding a tad bored.  
  
"I guess we go to the answer and find our next I spy. And if we're wrong, another of the four is gone." Madelyn replied.  
  
"I'm beginning to think that Keegan is a jerk." Joan announced.  
  
"I'm sure the feeling is mutual." Julian replied, "Let's go."  
  
We all crammed ourselves into Joan's convertible and headed toward the Hallowed Souls Cemetery. For twenty minutes I was wedged tightly between Julian and Damon while Madelyn sat up front. Julian left me alone but Damon kept "accidentally" laying his hand on my knee. Each time I would elbow him right where I stabbed him and still he didn't get the idea.  
  
The Hallowed Souls Cemetery was a rather nice place with a lovely view of a beautiful lake. Too bad no one staying there could enjoy it. Outside the gate entrance, Joan parked the car and we got out.  
  
Julian grabbed my arm, "Don't pull any tricks or you're on your own."  
  
"Julian." Madelyn scolded behind me.  
  
I jerked my arm free and led them inside without a word.  
  
Damon jogged up beside me and flashed me a smile that sent shivers down my spine.  
  
"Don't mind Julie, he's touché."  
  
I snorted and walked ahead but Damon easily caught up to me.  
  
"Looks like you're touché as well." He told me and dared to reach out and brush my hair back.  
  
I stopped, spun and shoved him into Julian before he could blink. I stormed off with his laughter in my head.  
  
I led them to row thirteen without another problem and pointed to the plain gray double tombstone.  
  
"Robert L. Taliesin and Ariel K. Taliesin, beloved parents." Madelyn read as Julian knelt down and retrieved a small piece of paper.  
  
"I spy something popular." He read.  
  
"The pub." Madelyn and Joan said together.  
  
"Wonder what's waiting for us there." Joan asked.  
  
"Hope it isn't more zombies." Damon replied looking behind everyone and we looked at him.  
  
"More?" Madelyn asked.  
  
Damon only pointed toward the gate at the five rotting creatures trudging up to us. Green flesh fell off with every step. The stench of death surrounded them. Ewwww.  
  
"That jerk!" Joan snapped, "If we get out of here, I am *so* going to kill that creep."  
  
I crouched down defensively in front of Madelyn and Joan with Julian and Damon beside me.  
  
"I take it you've dealt with such things." Julian asked me.  
  
Dang it Jim, I'm a vampire slayer not a zombie queen, I thought with a smirk. I shook my head as the zombies drew closer.  
  
"Looks like it'll be a first for all." Damon replied.  
  
Just as the creatures approached the group, I launched myself at my foes. My kicks were timed perfectly. My punches ripped through zombies one by one. Before Julian and Damon could recover from their shock, I had defeated all five monsters.  
  
"What a woman." Damon said with a smile.  
  
I shot him a dirty look as I thought what a loser.  
  
"So now what?" Joan asked as we walked back to the car.  
  
"Call Jenny and her friends to watch Angel's remaining family." Madelyn replied. "We're going to have to tell them what's going on.  
  
I smirked. Oh I can just see it.  
  
"Oh Aunt Florence we have to protect you from this bogeyman who kidnapped Branton." Or even better.  
  
"Jasmina you'll have to forgo your plans to lock me in the basement after you try to drown me, there's this guy who wants to kidnap us all."  
  
And then they'll say, "Oh sure Angel, we believe you." Yeah right.  
  
"I don't think these people will believe us." Julian told his girlfriend.  
  
"I certainly wouldn't." Joan added and Madelyn sighed in defeat.  
  
"How about our guards just stay outside and guard." Damon suggested as we reached the car. "If they spot Keegan, they can phone us."  
  
"And he'll be gone by the time we get there." Julian replied as we got in, "Remember he's half aljunnu, he can teleport."  
  
Once we were crammed inside, he continued, "I took Micheal when Jenny was outside the door. Keegan can do the same."  
  
"I guess all we can do is try not to lose." Madelyn said as we pulled away from the cemetery.  
  
What do you think of this version? Btw thank you MorganaShee, I should have done this without anyone telling me. 


	6. Where Angel fears to tread

Where Angel fears to tread  
  
"I guess all we can do is try not to lose." Madelyn told us as we pulled away from the cemetery  
  
I sighed and thought I'm better off on my own.  
  
Damon put his hand on my knee again, only a little higher. For that I elbowed him twice in the gut.  
  
"Stop messing with her." Julian scolded.  
  
Damon flashed him a menacing look, "Julie, do you really want to make me mad?"  
  
Julian smiled with a sudden mood swing, "Not really."  
  
"Good now mind your own business." Damon turned to me, "You and me have to come to an understanding."  
  
No we don't.  
  
"You are a weak little half human. Meat. I am a vampire, your superior."  
  
I smirked, no you're not.  
  
"I can and will kill you if you keep trying to hurt me." He told me with more than a hint of danger.  
  
"Damon, please stop." Madelyn asked with a pained expression.  
  
He kept watching me but replied, "I'm not your lap dog like Jules, Olslin. I can do whatever I want."  
  
Madelyn was silent for a moment, probably thinking of what to say and couldn't think of anything.  
  
An eerie silent enveloped the car for the rest of the trip. Despite saying the contrary, Damon did do as Madelyn asked and stopped provoking me.  
  
What a lovesick puppy dog you are.  
  
As we pulled up in my drive Jasmina stood outside waiting for me. When everyone piled out, she stormed up to me.  
  
"Where have you been?" She demanded angrily, "The house is a wreck and Branton is missing." Then she noticed we had an audience.  
  
Immediately her demeanor changed into the sweet demure woman as she viciously gripped my arm.  
  
"You can imagine how much we were worried." Jasmina said to me but was all eyes for Damon and Julian.  
  
"Oh yes, I can imagine." Joan said falling for her act. Her roots were showing under that brown dye.  
  
Jasmina released my arm and flung herself shamelessly into Damon's arms. "And without a man in the house, I'm *so* frightened."  
  
What a slut! I thought ducking my head so when my jaw dropped it wouldn't be seen. I looked up a bit to see my thoughts echoed on Madelyn and Joan's face. Julian was smirking like Damon was.  
  
"I'll be honored to protect you." Damon said and was led inside the house. Just great, now he can get into the house whenever!  
  
"That girl is such a strumpet." Julian said in amusement. "I can't believe Damon is giving her the time of day."  
  
Madelyn caught my dirty look and replied, "I think he had an ulterior motive for going with her."  
  
I saw Joan picked up her cell phone and from the tones she dialed it sounded like my house.  
  
"Oh Morigan! I just heard about Branton." Joan said gushing with sympathy. "Why don't you and Jasmina come to my house for awhile."  
  
"I'll love to come but 'Mina is.. entertaining a guest." I heard Morigan say.  
  
"Oh they can come too." Joan told her immediately. "I don't want to exclude anybody."  
  
"All right then I'll tell 'Mina when she's done, I mean." Morigan laughed nervously and hung up.  
  
Joan hung up, "Julian, Madelyn, see if you can also spend the night with me."  
  
"I'm sure we can." Madelyn said to Joan as I walked into the house and shut the door behind me.  
  
As I scrubbed the floor and cleaned the dishes, I couldn't miss the sounds of Jasmina entertaining Damon. From where I stood in the kitchen, it sounded like Damon was doing the entertaining.  
  
What a moron, I thought as I sank my hands in the scalding hot water. A lecherous, blood sucking, antagonistic moron!  
  
I nearly jumped out my skin when I heard Damon's voice in my head.  
  
Tisk tisk, such ugly words, he purred.  
  
I set up mental blocks immediately, something I should have done from the moment Damon appeared.  
  
An hour later, Damon came down followed by a very satisfied Jasmina and Morigan. They were discussing going to Joan's while Branton was missing and Damon was whole-heartedly agreeing.  
  
As I prepared dinner, Moria came home and everyone sat at the dinner table to discuss Joan's idea and to introduce Damon.  
  
"He's one of Branton's friends, isn't that right." Jasmina said coyly.  
  
"Something like that." Damon replied as I shot him a dirty look from the kitchen.  
  
"That is so nice that you came when we needed you." Moria told him.  
  
I wanted to gag. How can this oversized balloon with her salt and pepper hair and watery blue eyes fall for this crap?!  
  
"My friend Joan Riley has even invited us all to stay at her house until Branton is safe." Morigan piped in.  
  
Moria cooed as I came in with a pot of spaghetti and sat it in the middle of the table.  
  
"You didn't set the table yet, Angel." Jasmina growled restraining herself in front of Damon. What she really wanted to say was "Set the table you worthless piece of dirt!"  
  
I ducked my head and rushed back inside the kitchen when I really wanted to tell her where to shove it. I quickly snatched up four plates, four forks and for revenge only three knives. I knew Moria would just scream that she had to cut her foot with the same knife that spread butter on her bread.  
  
I swept inside the dining room and quickly set the plates and silverware in front of everyone before returning to get myself a plate and fork. By the time I returned, everyone except Damon was eating their meal and yes, Moria was complaining about the knife.  
  
"Angel can be so forgetful at times." Jasmina said shooting me a nasty look. Then she stood up, "Oh my no drinks. Angel and I'll go get them." I knew what was coming as I returned to the kitchen with Jasmina behind me.  
  
Once we were out of sight, Jasmina roughly gripped my arm and dragged me down to the one place I feared. The basement closet.  
  
I was silently screaming as she shoved me inside the dank closet and sent the deadbolt home. I scratched viciously at the door, refusing to scream aloud and give myself away. The darkness pushed at me from all sides.  
  
Above I heard Jasmina tell everyone that I was tired and went to bed then began flirting with Damon once more.  
  
My mind was too confused to know to let my shields down and contact someone. Anyone, even Damon if I could. Everything was stifling and filled with the scent of human waste.  
  
A word came to me in the darkness, claustrophobia. This was my greatest fear, the one place I feared to go. The oubliettes, a place to put people and forget their existence.  
  
Special thanks go to Laurell K. Hamilton for telling the readers of "Narcissus in Chains" what an oubliette was. I didn't know I created one! 


	7. Freedom

The oubliettes. Horror. Terror unimaginable. Darkness. Impending doom. God I wanted out!!  
  
The house was silent above me and I could hear the chirping of crickets outside. I must have been in there for three hours but it felt like an eternity.  
  
Above, the house creaked and I had a spark of hope. Only to have it die when I realized it was the house settling.  
  
My labored breathing, thudding pulse and the awful smell of human waste was my connection to the real world. I began shivering violently and knew I was going into shock.  
  
By the time Jasmina, Morigan and Moria came back home, all they would find was my dead body.  
  
I swore I heard someone kick the door down above me but it must have been my imagination. No one would come for me.  
  
"Angel!" I heard a distant voice calling. Damon?  
  
"Angel, where are you?" an unfamiliar female voice cried above me.  
  
I'm going crazy. Voices, calling for me.  
  
Suddenly the door was ripped from its hinges and I spied three shadows through a haze.  
  
All three of them gagged.  
  
"Il mio Dio" said an unfamiliar male voice.  
  
"Odora come qualche cosa morto." Damon gagged.  
  
"It does smell like someone died" The unfamiliar female and then said shocked, "Angel?"  
  
She then sprang into action. "Damon, draw a really warm bath upstairs. She stinks."  
  
A familiar looking man came in and picked me up as Damon left. Outside my prison I could see his eyes were green and not black like I was expecting.  
  
"Stefan, take her upstairs and put a blanket around her for now." The blond hair and blue eyed female ordered.  
  
I was upstairs and secured in a blanket before I knew it. The female and Stefan sat talking about me moments later like I wasn't even there.  
  
"Bath is ready, Elena." Damon told the woman. Stefan then picked me up, carried me into the bathroom with Elena behind and sat me on the toilet then left.  
  
"My names Elena Gilbert." She told me as she stripped me and led me into the tub.  
  
Warmth immediately flooded me but I was still shivering.  
  
"Madelyn and my friend Bonnie are pen pals." Elena told me as she began cleaning me. "Maddy sent Stefan and me an invite to her graduation so that's why we're here."  
  
I didn't speak so she continued.  
  
"Did you know Stefan and Damon are brothers? Stefan's the younger brother but you can't tell by the way he acts."  
  
Damon's baby brother, I thought. I wonder if he would be upset if I killed him.  
  
Elena sighed, "I love Stefan. He's so.. and so.." She sighed again as she began cleaning my hair with Morigan's lavender shampoo/conditioner.  
  
"That style on you is very becoming. Long in the front that slowly gets shorter in the back." She said. "And how soft it is. How do you do it?"  
  
El cheapo brand of shampoo, I thought wryly.  
  
"When your sister in laws came over without you, Damon got concerned. Stefan and I just got in and wanted to talk to him so we all came here." Elena laughed, "Aren't you glad that we did? Knowing Damon he would be doing this himself."  
  
And loving every moment I added to myself. Lecherous lamebrain.  
  
Once Elena finished cleaning me and drying me off, she led me into Morigan and my room with only a towel to cover me.  
  
Elena looked through my things and winced at the ugly cast offs. She then opened Morigan's closet and picked out a white long sleeved dress that went to my ankles. After that we went downstairs.  
  
"Much better." Damon said as him and Stefan stood up to leave. He looked down at my feet and noticed I didn't have any shoes on.  
  
Stefan noticed too and asked, "No shoes?"  
  
"Morigan's feet are much too big and Angel appears to only own one set of shoes. The boots." Elena explained.  
  
Damon rolled his eyes, walked over and swept me off my feet. I began shivering for all new reasons.  
  
"Let's get to Joan's." he said and carried me out without another word.  
  
Joan Riley's home—or should I say estate, was a gated mansion of two floors. Inside, a chandelier hung in the greeting area. The tile we walked on was cool marble that led into a sunken in living room with scarlet red carpet that was soft on my feet.  
  
Everyone was lounging on large pillows of bold colors. Madelyn was lying on an emerald pillow. Aunt Florence was on a golden yellow pillow. Jasmina and Morigan chose black pillows while Julian had a blue one. Joan had a bed of all colored pillows under her stomach.  
  
The antique furniture was pushed to the side on the walls leaving a bare area for everyone to enjoy.  
  
"Hey Angel, where were you!" Joan cried never seeing the dirty looks Morigan and Jasmina wore.  
  
"She was locked in the basement." Stefan informed everyone. I began shivering even harder, if that were possible.  
  
"Jesus, she's in shock." Joan cried jumping to her feet and ordered some hidden servant to bring a blanket or two and some hot chocolate.  
  
Instantly, I found myself enveloped in the loving arms of my auntie and a familiar scented leather jacket around me.  
  
"Is she claustrophobic?" Stefan asked Florence as she led me toward a stalk of pillows and sat me down beside her.  
  
"Very much. Everyone in the family knows that." My aunt replied as she rocked me. "Almost from the day she was born, she hated dark enclosed places."  
  
The blankets and hot chocolate arrived then. Already I could feel myself returning to normal with every hot sweet taste.  
  
"So what were we talking about before we were interrupted?" Jasmina asked politely fluttering her eyelashes at both Salvatore brothers. Unlike Joan, Elena knew what Jasmina was doing.  
  
"Mad Maddy was talking about this *shadow demon that took Branton*" Morigan said and rolled her eyes.  
  
"Don't call her Mad Maddy." Julian warned sending her a sharp look. Morigan was instantly quiet and paler than usual.  
  
"Just for curiosity sake, what do these shadow things look like." Moria asked before Jasmina could say anything.  
  
"Most are the ugliest things you could imagine in their true forms." Madelyn answered, "That I know of, there are only two that look human and they are very attractive men."  
  
Jasmina shrugged, "What's so bad about being in the company of those two?"  
  
"One of them is me, the other is the one who is after you and your family." Julian replied. "And Keegan isn't entirely aljinnu."  
  
"Isn't a jinn a genie of sorts?" Morigan asked with a frown. Well, she isn't just another pretty face.  
  
"Evil genie." Julian corrected.  
  
"So some half genie psycho has kidnapped my husband because?" Jasmina snapped.  
  
"Will you grant me wishes?" Morigan demanded her eyes dancing with glee.  
  
"I don't know why Keegan took Branton and no I will not grant any wishes." Julian snapped.  
  
Morigan sneered, "Because Mad Maddy is your master. You have to grant her wishes first."  
  
Julian growled in frustration.  
  
"Ever seen what a duo of vampires can do to a little girl?" Damon asked casually.  
  
"Vampires aren't real." Moria said sticking her nose up in the air.  
  
Both Stefan and Damon exchanged looks then flashed their fangs.  
  
"You sure about that?" Elena asked as Damon snickered at my in-law's startled reaction. Strangely Florence wasn't affected.  
  
"How old are you both?" my aunt inquired quietly.  
  
"Over five hundred years." Damon answered with a shrug.  
  
I whistled. That's pretty old.  
  
"What you've never slayed a vampire over a hundred?" Damon asked turning his dark gaze on me. I shivered.  
  
Actually I once killed a vampire that claimed to be one that made a deal with the devil but I doubt it.  
  
"Angel kills vampires?" Jasmina exclaimed and laughed. "She's meeker than a mouse."  
  
I was thinking angry thoughts but only revealed fear and softly whimpered.  
  
"See? You can't even say her name without her wailing." Morigan said with a chortle.  
  
Suddenly I saw something flying toward me in the corner of my eye. Without thinking I lashed out and kie sending the object away from auntie and me. It was a pillow I realized when my in law's sat in stunned silence.  
  
Damon sat beside me and flashed me a smile. "Nice shot."  
  
I scowled at him for blowing my cover.  
  
"You didn't know that I let both Branton and Angela learn martial arts?" Aunt Florence asked innocently. I hid my grin by ducking my head.  
  
Jasmina sighed, "So it has been established that vampires and shadow demons exist. What does that have to do with us Claudines?"  
  
"*You* are also a Taliesin, Jasmina." Madelyn told, "Which makes you *and* your family a target."  
  
So it's your entire fault you're in this mess, I thought snidely as I finished off my cocco.  
  
"What did Branton and Angel do to anger this guy?" Morigan whined.  
  
"Nothing. My people just do these things, it's fun." Julian replied.  
  
"Do you think we ought to go to the pub tomorrow or now?" Joan asked with concern.  
  
"Whatever Keegan left for us can wait until the morning." Madelyn said, "For now let's get some rest."  
  
Joan then showed us to our temporary rooms. Morigan and Jasmina had adjoining rooms with a shared luxury bathroom. Stefan and Elena had a room all to themselves complete with a king-sized waterbed and Jacuzzi bathtub. Madelyn and Julian also shared a similar room but not the same bed.  
  
What a gentleman.  
  
Aunt Florence had a simple bedroom with a single bed and regular bath. Unfortunately, Damon and my bedroom adjoined like my sister in laws' and the only thing that separated us was a door without a lock.  
  
Once inside, I pushed a large dresser in front of the door along with a lazy boy that was against one wall. Next I locked the outside door and prayed that was enough. Then I trudged over and collapsed on top of the bed exhausted from the day's events.  
  
Please review. It makes me think I'm not doing so good if you don't. 


	8. Visitors

1 Visitors  
  
Thank you nyghtangel for all you help here.  
  
I heard the first sign of intrusion at around one AM. Being the light sleeper, I heard when the door to Damon's room bumped into the dresser. I quickly looked around to arm myself.  
  
A pencil and stationary lay next to the bed. I smiled sinisterly as I snatched the pencil and hid it underneath the covers. Then I shut my eyes and relaxed.  
  
I heard the outside door knob turn viciously and the snap of the lock breaking before quiet footsteps padded up to me.  
  
I sensed Damon watching me and wondered when he would attack. I controlled my heartbeat so to never give him a clue I was awake and ready to attack.  
  
He stood there for a moment more before I snapped my eyes open and rammed the pencil right where I stabbed him before. Again he grabbed my stake and attempted to lash out at me but I was too quick. I was up off the bed and out the door before he could blink.  
  
I raced down the halls almost tripping over the stupid dress while doing so. I could hear Damon in his winged form flapping after me and that urged me to go faster. I just hoped I could get to a place he wasn't invited in. As luck would have it, as Damon flew over head, he changed back and threw me to the ground.  
  
He spun me on my back and I struck his nose with the heel of my hand allowing me to escape. Recovering quickly, he seized my arm, jerked me to him and bit me on my neck.  
  
Immediately my knees buckled as he began drawing blood from my neck. It was an interesting feeling. Painful in an erotic way, tickling me all the way to my toes. Then as abruptly as he began, he threw me a good foot away from him.  
  
"Your blood.." he gasped slightly disorientated, "It's.. different."  
  
I tried to crawl away but my arms wouldn't support me.  
  
"Wait." He said suddenly gripping my arm. I turned and faced him.  
  
"You're human but a vampire. How is that?" he demanded puzzled.  
  
I tried to jerk my arm free but I was too weak from the blood loss. I answered him with a shrug and he frowned.  
  
"You don't know? Don't give me that line." Damon snapped.  
  
I shrugged again refusing to speak. I really didn't know and if he was going to pitch a fit thinking I did then I didn't have to talk.  
  
Damon released me and we both stood.  
  
"Here I was thinking you were some witch/lamia half breed and it turns out you're perfectly half vampire and human." He said and laughed harshly, "Won't my pals at the Black Rose love to hear about you."  
  
I growled at him. Nobody is going to talk about this vampire hunter at some vampires only club.  
  
"Tisk tisk, you are getting touché again." He told me wagging a finger at me.  
  
I shot him a nasty look and was struck upon a delicious idea for revenge. I smiled, opened my mouth and let out a bloodcurdling scream. In minutes the entire household surrounded Damon and me.  
  
"Wha's going on?" Joan asked rubbing her eyes sleepily.  
  
Stefan took in the scene before him and scowled at his brother. "Damon attacked Angel."  
  
"More like she attacked me. See this pencil?" Damon demanded yanking my weapon viciously out of his side.  
  
Julian busted out laughing, "Again?"  
  
"It is not funny, Julie." Damon snapped.  
  
I got Madelyn's attention and showed her where Damon bit me.  
  
"You deserved it for biting her." She told him angrily.  
  
"I bit her *after* she stabbed me!"  
  
Elena giggled and Stefan tried not to laugh as well.  
  
"Let's get some sleep, please." Joan moaned. "I like to have a full eight hours before battling crazed demons."  
  
Joan yawned as her and everyone went back to bed.  
  
"Remember, revenge is a dish best served cold." Damon said and flashed me a grin, "And I'm as cold as they come."  
  
I brushed past him and flipped him the bird.  
  
My first conscious thought in the morning was soft rose petals were caressing my cheek. I groaned and batted the silly thing away. After a soft chuckle, the rose returned.  
  
I cracked my eyes open to find Damon moving a pure white rose down my cheek. I whipped out the pillow underneath me, sat up and attacked him wildly before he could react.  
  
Damon was laughing as I continued attacking him when Julian and Madelyn walked by. They stuck their heads in and began laughing as well.  
  
"Don't you two ever stop fighting?" Madelyn inquired as Damon grabbed a hold of the pillow before it could hit and jerked it out of my hands.  
  
"You'd think you two were married or something." Julian added before walking away. Both Damon and I were shot daggers at where Julian stood.  
  
"You know, he has a point." Madelyn told us.  
  
I jumped to my feet and forcefully shoved Damon and her out then slammed the door behind me.  
  
"You know you can't keep us out." Damon said from behind the door. In response I moved the dresser blocking the adjoining door to that door.  
  
"And what about the other door?"  
  
I screamed and heard his mocking laughter taunt me as he walked away.  
  
Breakfast was served in the salon. It included bottled pigs blood for the vampire company. Two different styles of sausage, five different ways to fix an egg, a stack of pancakes and syrup of various flavors and finally toast and jam.  
  
Morigan was daintily eating plain toast while her sister pigged out on sausage, two eggs and strawberry pancakes. Julian was stacking his plate full of chocolate chip pancakes while Madelyn was eating her own with chocolate syrup. How did that girl stay so skinny eating like that?  
  
Joan was feasting on blueberry yogurt and a glass of juice while Stefan sipped blood watching Elena eat her toast. Damon apparently refused to drink anything but human blood, or mine, since he had nothing in front of him. Moria feasted on an egg and toast as aunt Florence drank a simple glass of orange juice.  
  
"Morning Angela." Florence greeted, "You just missed Joan's parents. Lovely people."  
  
I reached over Damon and retrieved a sausage, only to jerk back with my prize when he snapped at my arm.  
  
"Down boy." Julian told him and chuckled when Damon shot him a look.  
  
"Here's the plan for today, Angie." Joan said to me as I sat down by Julian and began eating. "Stefan and Elena will stay here with me and your folks while you, Damon, Julian and Maddy go to the pub."  
  
I just nodded. I wonder what that weird boy left for us? A keg of poisoned Irish whiskey? I shook my head and decided to be on guard from this moment on.  
  
I still never saw the name of the pub as we strolled in. The music was slightly different, some wolfish guy belting out golden oldies with some heavy metal music as back up. I had to smile until I saw *HIM*.  
  
Pure ebony hairs braided down his back in a twisted braid. Pure evil in his golden gaze. He wore this time a black duster, pressed slacks and a white T-shirt. I knew it was Trinidad from his bare tanned feet. Only he would be barefoot in public.  
  
He turned and saw me, smiling with malicious intent then strolled over toward me. Julian and Damon stopped him before Trinidad could reach Madelyn and I.  
  
"Call off your dogs, sweet Angel." He snapped harshly, "Your friend called me here."  
  
"If you're talking about Keegan, he's not our friend." Julian told him.  
  
"Ah yes, the boy." Trinidad purred, "He was quiet interesting."  
  
"So let's talk." Damon said casually and motioned toward a table.  
  
Madelyn and I led the way while Julian then Trinidad and Damon followed. Julian and Damon were careful when we sat down to place themselves between us girls and Trinidad.  
  
"Keegan told me to tell you about Ariel." Trinidad began and chuckled looking directly at me, "She was a delectable treat. So sweet and soft."  
  
I was shaking with rage and everyone knew it.  
  
"I will begin at the beginning." He told us, "I had spied Ariel Taliesin many times. She was, well an obsession of mine."  
  
"One night I spied Ariel running for her life and thought, 'I should go see what I can do'. So I crept up to her." He sighed, "I loved her so much I strived to make her immortal like myself. I took her blood and gave her my own."  
  
"Silly me, I never noticed she was pregnant with our sweet angel here. So when I sought to change her, the stress induced labor. Then her nasty husband arrived and I had to leave before the transformation was complete. She died."  
  
He looked so sad when he finished but I knew it was a bunch of crap. He didn't love my mother, he just wanted to have some company since no one wanted to be around him.  
  
"You seem to know Angel well." Madelyn said drawing Trinidad's attention toward her.  
  
He smiled, "Very well. We spent a number of years together."  
  
Meaning he abducted me from my aunt.  
  
"I taught her how to use her abilities. The speed, telepathy, shielding. Everything."  
  
He did do that I had to admit.  
  
"Telepathy? She can read minds?" Damon exclaimed with a brief grin.  
  
Trinidad chuckled, "My sweet Angel is very good at telepathy. She can speak mind to mind with people. But sadly she never has done so with me or others."  
  
Because you're not worth it. You killed my mother, I thought harshly. Why should I even acknowledge your existence?  
  
"So it's a case of squandering abilities." Trinidad explained. I rolled my eyes.  
  
"Did Keegan say anything else?" Julian inquired.  
  
"I spy something dead. Whatever that means."  
  
Julian and the rest of us rose. It was back to the cemetery and my parents' graves.  
  
Just then Trinidad's head exploded sending messy stuff everywhere. People close by were sprayed with the junk but strangely Julian, Madelyn, Damon and I were spared.  
  
"I didn't like him much." Said a familiar voice from the bar over everyone's groans at being coated with Trinidad's remains. "He struck me as the type of person who was just a tad off."  
  
My group and I turned to see Keegan sitting on top of the bar with a giant glowing snake and glowing wolf sitting at his feet.  
  
"Creeper, Lurker come." Julian ordered but the two animals stayed put.  
  
"They like me better." Keegan said as he reached down and pet both snake and wolf. "I promised to feed them the Taliesins instead of *dried dog food* and *rats*." He seemed extremely angry with what Julian fed those two.  
  
Keegan hopped off the bar, carefully avoiding his new pets. "This is Jormungand and Fenris, not your pets Spike and Fido. You have to feed them mortals, Julian."  
  
"What do you care about them?" Julian inquired frowning.  
  
Keegan smiled, "That's none of your business." Then he squatted down eye level with the animals and said to them, "I'm here, you can come home now."  
  
Fenris looked at Julian and whined a bit. Then he happily kissed Keegan and all three of them vanished before our eyes.  
  
"Let's get to the cemetery." Madelyn said a second later, "We only have six days to win Keegan's game." 


	9. Changes

1 Changes  
  
"Did Trinidad know you were half vampire?" Damon asked me as he drove us toward the cemetery. From the back seat, Madelyn and Julian quirked an eyebrow.  
  
I shook my head. He thought that my mother was a lamia, which made me one as well. Wrong! Like Damon said I was a perfect fifty-fifty percent vampire and human.  
  
"Does your family know?" Madelyn asked softly.  
  
Jasmina and Morigan certainly didn't. Branton didn't think much about my abilities, he thought I was just psychic. Vampires were a bit out of his league. Florence was the only one who actually might know. She witnessed Trinidad kidnapping me by changing into a giant buzzard, swooping down and snatching me from the front yard. She wasn't very surprised when Damon and Stefan were revealed to be vampires. She had to know.  
  
"Doesn't really matter if they knew." Julian told his girlfriend, "Right now we have to focus on this game."  
  
"And prepare for any tricks Keegan might pull." Damon added. I looked at the window and sighed.  
  
Boy is my life messed up, I thought. Abusive in laws, brother kidnapped by a psycho straight out of mythology, being a half vampire and trapped playing a deranged game for my life and my family's.  
  
"Since you're going to complain so loudly, why not just say for everyone's life." Damon said receiving looks from Julian and Madelyn. "Remember, Keegan gets to chose another person other than you if he wins."  
  
All right for everyone's lives.  
  
I laid my head on the cool glass all of a sudden tired. I didn't want to fight anymore. Let Keegan take me, my family and another person. I'm sick of fight every day of my life.  
  
Damon laid a hand on my knee and gently squeezed, "Don't quit now, I'm just starting to get used to being a vampire pin cushion."  
  
I laughed, dazzling everyone in the car. When I laughed, everyone could feel the happiness I felt. It's like when an infant giggles, you just can't help but giggle too.  
  
"Are you two having a conversation that we're not aware of?" Julian asked, "Because, Damon, you've never seem to have been the type to talk to yourself."  
  
Wonder what Julian would think if he knew Damon quoted Shakespeare, I asked myself with a smirk.  
  
"Don't you dare, Taliesin." He replied, "Don't you even think about it."  
  
Too late.  
  
The Hallowed Souls Cemetery was almost exactly like it had always been. Nice view, a tombstone everywhere, all was normal. Except for the fact the gates to the place was chained and pad locked shut since the entire cemetery seemed to be dying to get out.  
  
Six policemen stood on guard with guns drawn watching the moaning creatures rock the black iron gates back and forth in an attempt to open them. Off to the side where the police couldn't see them was a few vampires and witches from the pub. Obviously everyone was concerned about this mess.  
  
"How are we going to get past them.' Madelyn hissed as we pulled up.  
  
Damon smiled and drove behind the cemetery toward the river. Once there we got out of the car watching as zombies came out of their graves and stumbled toward the gateway.  
  
Damon turned toward me and asked, "Can you change into an animal?"  
  
I nodded. Sure, I changed into two: a snow-white owl and a milky vixen. All of which were fairly small since I was small. Heck, I barely reach Damon's shoulders.  
  
"Julian turn yourself and Madelyn into some sort of bird, preferably something that can attack." Damon instructed.  
  
"No need for him to do that." Madelyn said right before changing right before my eyes into a red-tailed hawk.  
  
Julian shook his head, "You weren't kidding when you told Gabriel you had powers." Then he changed into a hawk as well and continued in our minds, "Two years has taught you much." He nuzzled his love.  
  
Damon turned to me and almost instantly was a crow.. or was he a raven? Who knows? I didn't waste my time changing and simply vaulted the fence.  
  
The zombies immediately turned from the gate and came after me. While the others landed and retrieved the clue, I fought the dead. With everyone that I defeated ten more took its place. Soon I knew it was hopeless and by then it was too late for me to escape.  
  
Hands and bone ripped at my flesh, drawing blood. The stench was overpowering, making me faint. Soon I was knocked to the ground and the corpses dove in for the kill.  
  
I fought back the urge to scream as rotting teeth ripped my skin. Then suddenly the creatures were thrown off me and Damon stood before me, his elegant clothes shredded.  
  
"Let's get out of here." He said offering me a hand up. I immediately took it then both of us ran and jumped the fence. Once we were in the safety of the car, I allowed myself to relax.  
  
Where's the clue, I wondered. I turned to Madelyn and cocked my head inquisitively.  
  
"We didn't get a clue." Damon answered, "We got a note."  
  
I gave him a confused frown.  
  
"It said: Since you are not playing both halves of the game, someone is now mine." Julian told me sadly.  
  
Without urging Damon quickly drove back to Joan's. The estate was dark in the afternoon sunlight. Inside we could hear faint crying, not a good sign.  
  
In the living room Joan lay in a crumpled heap on the floor. Madelyn rushed up to her and checked her pulse.  
  
"She's unconscious." She told us. "Let's keep looking."  
  
We left Joan where she was and went into the kitchen where Auntie Florence and Elena lay on the floor surrounded by scattered potatoes.  
  
"Did you know the potato was damned as an evil food in early Europe?" Julian inquired as Madelyn checked on my aunt.  
  
I left them to follow the sound of the crying. I walked out of the kitchen, past Morigan's unconscious form in the bathroom and up to Jasmina's room. Inside I found Moria crying as she rocked herself.  
  
As I squatted down in front of her, I could hear her saying something over and over.  
  
"My poor baby, my sweet Jasmina." Moria sobbed. "He took my baby."  
  
I heard Damon come in behind me.  
  
"Joan and the rest are waking up." He told me, "Discover who Keegan has?"  
  
"Jasmina!" cried Moria, her sobbing becoming louder and uncontrollable.  
  
Moments later when everyone was revived and Moria was safely sedated, Stefan explained what happened.  
  
"Everything was fine. Jasmina was flirting with me, Morigan was primping while Florence and Elena went to make some old fashion potato soup. Joan was calling someone to move Moria's sewing machines over here when he appeared."  
  
"Joan was the first to fall asleep. Then Keegan worked his magic on the rest of the house. Almost everyone was drifting off to sleep. I only stayed awake long enough to watch Moria and Jasmina run away from a glowing wolf and snake."  
  
"The Creeper and Lurker." Julian said shaking his head, "Why are they helping Keegan?"  
  
"They're animals, they help the person with the kibble." Morigan snapped showing her true colors.  
  
"Fenris and Jormungand are not just animals!" Julian snapped back, "They are the children of my sovereign, Loki."  
  
Morigan shrugged, "And it matters because..?"  
  
I wanted to wring her neck and I could tell Julian did too from the blue fire in his eyes.  
  
"Julian does bring up a interesting question. Why is his pets helping Keegan?" Damon asked. "The three of them have been friends for awhile."  
  
I shrugged. I didn't care about the glowing creatures, just me and mine. That included Moria and her two horrible daughters, despite the fact they treated me like dirt.  
  
What can I say, I'm nice.  
  
"So what do we have for clues?" Joan asked. "The graves of Angel's parents'."  
  
Julian interrupted her, "Ariel's grave. Both notes were sitting on her tombstone, not her husband's."  
  
Madelyn nodded deep in thought, "Interesting."  
  
"And then we have Trinidad's story about how Ariel killed." Joan began again.  
  
Something struck Madelyn. "What do these two clues have in common?" she exclaimed thrilled to the bone.  
  
Aunt Florence saw it before anyone else, "Ariel! This Keegan keeps focusing on my niece."  
  
"Right." Madelyn replied with a nod.  
  
Morigan rolled her eyes "If it was that easy to figure these clues out, why didn't you do it before Jasmina was taken?"  
  
"Because I don't like you or your sister." Damon replied venomously. Morigan shuddered in fear at his fierce expression and so did I. Damon Salvatore was a dangerous man.  
  
He turned to me and winked, something that didn't go unnoticed. Morigan's face turned crimson with pure rage.  
  
"Is that why you slept with my sister?" she snarled and stuck her nose up in the air with smug satisfaction.  
  
Stefan turned to his brother with his mouth agape, an expression mirrored by most in the room.  
  
"I slept with your sister just to get in your house." Damon replied nonchalantly. "She was simply a means to an end."  
  
Morigan's jaw dropped and this time the red flush to her face was due to embarrassment.  
  
I gave Damon a smile and said in his mind, thank you.  
  
What do you think of it? 


	10. Angel among men

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Pokemon or any characters from the show or game. Nor do I wish them harm.  
  
"Keegan must be trying to tell us something about Ariel in this game, but what?" Madelyn said ignoring the scene between Morigan and Damon. "Florence, any ideas?"  
  
My aunt shrugged, "There was nothing strange about her except her death."  
  
Yeah, Trinidad catching her when she was running away, I thought sourly just before Madelyn's face brightened, revealing another discovery.  
  
"Trinidad said she was running for her life, remember?" she exclaimed.  
  
Julian nodded and his face mirrored Madelyn's, "So we figure out what she was running from and we win."  
  
"Not quite." Said a too familiar voice behind us. I spun to see Keegan with two large lean men at his side.  
  
One stood around six foot eight with sickly yellow skin. His head was shave so close there wasn't an ounce of hair on his scaly head. His eyes were green with yellow rings and slits like a cat's. He wore plain shoes, form fitting black pants and muscle shirt.  
  
The other had shaggy black hair almost to the point you couldn't see his pale skin. The hair on his head went down past his back in massive tangles. His eyes were a familiar amber color.. like Julian's wolf's. Like the other man, he wore all black.  
  
It was then looking at them I realized that this was the Lurker and Creeper.  
  
"You may have figured out what to be looking for but you won't win." Keegan told us. "Now that you know I can stop being easy on you."  
  
"Easy? You call sicking zombies on us easy?" Joan exclaimed, "That's just plain low."  
  
Keegan shrugged, "Now when did your opinion matter to me?"  
  
Joan's jaw dropped as Madelyn stepped in.  
  
"Okay, we're up for the challenge. What's our clue?" she told him.  
  
Keegan seemed to think about that one and then smiled viciously. Bad sign, very bad.  
  
"There is someone at that pub of yours that wishes to speak to you." He told us. "But there's a price for speaking with him."  
  
"What price?" Julian asked taking up a defensive position in front of Madelyn. I followed his lead and moved in front of Morigan and Moria. Damon and Stefan both protected Elena and Joan.  
  
Keegan flashed us an eerie smile, "The price is chosen by him, and only him." He chuckled, "He's waiting for you."  
  
"Gee, letting someone dictate the rules of your game?" Joan said snidely, "How weak."  
  
The Lurker growled at her menacingly. Keegan laid a gentle hand on his shoulder and he relaxed.  
  
Keegan then addressed us again, "You better hurry, he won't be there for long." Then he and his guardians vanished.  
  
Joan, Madelyn, Julian, Damon and I dashed out of the door without another word.  
  
The sign outside said the pub was closed but the door was open inviting us to enter. Inside the ever-present music was missing and a single figure sat at the pub.  
  
The figure was vaguely feminine underneath the red-black cloak but also masculine. The bartender stood in front of the figure and handed them glasses of bottled water then carefully watched them down the glass.  
  
"It isn't nice to stare." A voice hissed sending shivers down my spine. A voice that was old as time and just as evil.  
  
"So Keegan brought one of our own kind as a clue." Julian said with disdain.  
  
"He brought me to reveal something to you." It replied, "That is, if you can pay my price."  
  
"What's your price?" Julian demanded with a disgruntled sigh.  
  
"My price is nothing much, just a little gesture on your part." The thing told us, "What I want is someone to teach me to play the game of Pocket Monsters."  
  
Did he just say he wanted to learn how to play Pokemon?  
  
Everyone's jaw dropped and Madelyn giggled a tiny bit.  
  
"Keegan has shown everyone the game and we would like to know all the possible monster battles." It continued to tell us, "The game has become extremely popular."  
  
"So you, would like to know, all the pokemons' names?" Madelyn asked stifling her laughter with great difficulty.  
  
The thing seemed to nod as I tried my hardest not to laugh or smile. A demon wants to learn how to play Pokemon, what a trip!  
  
The bartender appeared with a sheet of paper and a pen then left without a word.  
  
"I don't know all of the names and types but I can research it on the Internet for you." Madelyn said as she wrote off a series of names. "I should have it by tomorrow or sooner."  
  
"The ones you know will be enough." It replied, "We grow tired of killing Pikachu and Tentacruel everyday."  
  
"I never was a big Pika fan." Joan commented casually, "There's only a certain amount of times you want to see Team Rocket get electrocuted."  
  
The Shadow man chuckled, "Add this Team Rocket and description to your list. I would like to see this amusing sight."  
  
Julian groaned as I walked away.  
  
I tapped a vase as I passed tables and then ran my fingers over the stage. I noticed someone following my movements from the deep shadows and stopped to look at them.  
  
"You look so like your mother, Angela Taliesin." Said the bartender from the shadows. "The same blue eyes, same flaxen hair. She wore all white as well."  
  
I cocked my head intrigued. He knew my mother? How? When?  
  
"Ariel was truly her namesake, ethereal. A beauty amongst beasts. A light in the darkness." The man sighed, "I was very upset when she died. She was truly an angel among men."  
  
As he left, I began to think of the woman who gave me life. I had seen picture after picture. Heard story after another of her. But with these few and heartfelt words, I felt closer to my mother than ever before.  
  
How I wish I could have met her, I thought sadly as arms gently wrapped around me. I turned and inhaled Damon's scent, a mixture between the leather of his jacket and expensive cologne. I felt myself relax in his loose yet secure embrace.  
  
And then he had to ruin it.  
  
"You're weakening."  
  
I pushed him away and punched his arm hard enough to make him take a step back. He chuckled and rubbed his arm as we returned to the group.  
  
"What did we find out?" Damon asked as the Shadow man faded away.  
  
"The shadow men like Pokemon." Joan replied wryly.  
  
"And they know Ariel." Julian added with joy. "He said they pulled the same trick on her as I did with Jenny."  
  
I must have looked confused because Joan explained the whole story about Jenny and Julian.  
  
Julian saw the chick, fell in love, lured her into another world and tried to capture her and her friends in this creepy house. To make a long story short, she won and Julian died. Only to be resurrected by Madelyn and fall in love with her.  
  
How romantic.  
  
"He told us that Ariel was defeated in such a game but he didn't reveal what happened when she did lose." Madelyn told me. "Just some vague comment about an honor she had."  
  
I rolled my eyes as Damon asked, "So what's the next clue?"  
  
"I spy something dead." Julian replied with a smirk.  
  
"Not very original, is he?" Damon asked as we left the pub.  
  
"He is such a dud" Joan snapped as we hopped into the car. "He says he's going to be harder on us and here we are getting the same old easy clues.  
  
If only we knew. If only. 


	11. Dead man walking

1 Dead man walking  
  
The guards that were there earlier were all missing, including the vampires and witches. The once locked gate was ripped off its hinges and the dead walked the streets freely. As we approached the cemetery, corpses swung at the car only to have the hands and arms break off.  
  
I screamed when the window next to me shattered and a wasted hand gripped my arm. Damon reached over and broke the hand off and tossed it out the ruined window. For extra safety, I crawled in his lap. Uh huh, for protection.  
  
We continued slowly driving through the gates and forced our way back to my parents' grave. Only we found my mother's undisturbed and my father's empty as a blonde's head.  
  
"I think we were supposed to talk to Robert." Madelyn announced.  
  
"I think we're in trouble." Joan said quietly.  
  
I think you're right.  
  
We scoured a mile radius and still didn't find my father's corpse. We did find other residents of the cemetery, but not Daddy.  
  
We returned sadly to the estate to find the house quiet and dark in the afternoon light. Moria's sobbing was missing and I knew immediately what we would find.  
  
Elena lay slumped on the couch fast asleep in the living room. Morigan was again asleep in the bathroom obviously primping when the attack occurred. My aunt was asleep in her bed.  
  
We found Stefan locked in his room and for extra measure the knob was broken off. He was awake by now and banged viciously on the wood almost taking the door off with every swing. Damon easily broke the door down and freed his brother.  
  
Must be the human blood in his system, I thought before Stefan demanded to know everyone's location.  
  
"Elena is in the living room. Morigan's in the bathroom." Madelyn said.  
  
"Again" Joan added rolling her eyes.  
  
"Florence is in her bed." Madelyn told him.  
  
"And what about Moria?"  
  
My smirk was answer enough.  
  
"So what was the problem?" Stefan inquired as we walked back to the living room.  
  
"Our clue walked away." Damon replied as we heard the first sign of everyone waking up: Morigan's snoring stopped.  
  
Stefan turned to his brother and frowned as we entered the living room but Damon refused to elaborate.  
  
"We were supposed to talk to Robert Taliesin, Angel's father but, like almost every person in the cemetery, he walked away." Madelyn explained as Elena sat up and yawned.  
  
"Who's missing?" Elena asked and yawned again.  
  
"Moria." Julian said before a bloodcurdling scream erupted from Morigan's lips.  
  
"Momma!" she cried and began blubbering.  
  
I didn't want to see it. Morigan crying was an ugly thing to watch. Snot running down her nose, her face turning red and swollen, and her eyes turning bloodshot. Very gross.  
  
Everyone sort of froze each asking the other what we should do. Damon looked at me with an eyebrow quirked.  
  
Should we do anything, he asked.  
  
I shook my head.  
  
Morigan didn't come to dinner that night. My aunt told me she was up in her room shaking like a leaf, crying her eyes out. As she shook, she kept saying "He's gonna get me."  
  
I felt no remorse what so ever.  
  
Mr. and Mrs. Riley called Joan to tell her they were off on a business trip and wouldn't return until next week. Until then, we had the house and staff to entertain ourselves with. My only concern was surviving until next week.  
  
Cook prepared the most delicious chicken I ever tasted in my life. It was smothered in cheese sauce with peas and herb roasted potatoes.  
  
For dessert we were served my absolute favorite, Death by Brownie. It was first an ordinary brownie, then melted marshmallows, peanut butter chips then the marshmallows again and finally topped by chocolate chips!!  
  
I was in heaven.  
  
"Enjoying that brownie?" Julian inquired as I began eating a third helping of dessert.  
  
Joan and Madelyn giggled as I nodded. Damon only shook his head wearing a brief smile.  
  
"Angela is such a chocoholic. Just like her parents." Florence commented as I swiped Stefan's brownie. He wasn't going to eat it.  
  
"I remember them both saying they would do almost anything for an endless supply of chocolate." She told everyone, "Robert and her met at a candy store in fact."  
  
I smiled and quickly bit off a bite of Stefan's brownie to prevent him from stealing it back. I shot him a smug look that said, MINE.  
  
"How romantic." Madelyn said with a sigh. "Robert and Ariel must have loved each other very much."  
  
Florence nodded, "So much that he hung himself shortly after Ariel died."  
  
I began losing my appetite and shoved my plate aside.  
  
"He killed himself?" Joan asked with a startled gasp.  
  
"Right in front of Angela when she was only an infant." Florence replied sadly.  
  
I remembered every moment. Him rocking me gently for once. He was crooning Pretty Little Horses, the lullaby that my jewelry box played.  
  
"Hush a-by, please don't cry. Go to sleep little angel." He whispered with tears in his eyes and gently laid me down on the couch in my carrier.  
  
The rope already hung through the doorframe and waited only for him to place it around his neck. He stood up on the chair and placed the rope around his neck as I watched sleepily.  
  
My baby mind did not comprehend what my father was doing and all I thought of was my full stomach and dry diaper.  
  
"I don't deserve you or your brother, sweet Angel." He told me, "I want you to know how sorry I am for doing the things I've done. I made your mother fear me, I changed you."  
  
My father sobbed then, "But most of all, I took away things that you and Branton can never get back."  
  
I yawned suddenly tired, despite the sun being bright outside. I was so tired then but I didn't miss my father's final words.  
  
"I'm so sorry, Angela. Tell him that." With that my father stepped off the chair and I heard his neck snap.  
  
Branton and Aunt Florence came in from my brother's baseball game moments later and found us. My aunt sent Branton and me over to the neighbor's house while she called nine-one-one.  
  
One day later, Branton and I moved into Florence's house. Away from the memories that I never forgot.  
  
"That is so sad." Joan said softly as I was snapped back into reality.  
  
It's even worse because you remember it, Damon said in my mind. I remember when Stefan was born. I'll never forget that night.  
  
Did your mom die giving birth, I asked quietly.  
  
Yes, he replied. I still haven't quite forgiven Stefan for killing her.  
  
I wouldn't either, I told him firmer. I will never forgive Trinidad for killing both my parents. Even now that he's dead.  
  
I picked up my dessert and viciously tore off a chunk of brownie then angrily chewed it while thinking. If he didn't attack Mother, then she wouldn't be dead, I wouldn't be a freak and Father would have never hung himself!  
  
What did he mean by 'Tell him I'm sorry', Damon inquired with a frown.  
  
I always assumed he was talking about Branton.  
  
Damon's expression was thoughtful. 


	12. Flight of the hunters

Flight of the hunters  
  
Later in the night Stefan had to put the whammy on Morigan to get her to sleep. Not long after that, she was peacefully snoring. If you call the sound of mud sucking at your shoes peaceful.  
  
An hour later, the entire house settled down for the night. After I was sure everyone was asleep, I silently opened my window and slipped into the night. Even before my feet hit the ground, I was a beautiful snow owl.  
  
With one flap of my wings, I soared above the building and glided into the darkness. Houses sped by me as I hunted for my prey. With my vampire senses I scanned the ground below me to be rewarded with a scream.  
  
I smiled grimly and drifted toward the alley where the shriek came from. Just out of sight I transformed back into my true form and silently walked up to my prey.  
  
I saw a womanly shadow slurping from a man's bleeding throat. At his feet, lay a dozen scattered roses intended for his true love. I shook my head and gasped, drawing attention to myself.  
  
I looked up at the vampiress with mock fear as she dropped her victim and flashed me a smile full of her blood red fangs.  
  
In a flash she had me in her arms with me draped backwards over an arm. I widened my eyes, distracting her with my now exposed neck as I slipped a stake out from under the dress.  
  
"Such a beautiful girl you are." She told me. "Pretty eyes, pretty hair. You would make such a good companion for me."  
  
I almost laughed in her face but continued playing the role of the weak victim and began shuddering.  
  
"Would you like to keep me, company little one?" she asked me. "Become one of the strong and immortal."  
  
I cocked my head innocently and rammed the stake into her heart without warning. Before I landed on my butt, the creature was dead.  
  
What a weird broad, I thought as I walked out of alley and transformed back into the night bird.  
  
For a moment I glided in the night sky, feeling the caress of air in my wings and face. Soon I sensed I was longer alone and found a black bird following me.  
  
Damon.  
  
Lovely night, he said as he winged up to me.  
  
It's nice, I replied slowly spinning. What are you doing here?  
  
Hunting, you?  
  
The same.  
  
Damon the bird cocked his head beside me.  
  
I entertained a couple, who did you fed upon, he asked me.  
  
Didn't eat, I took out a vampiress. I told him. Even got an offer to become immortal.  
  
I swore I saw Damon smirk as he asked Are you immortal?  
  
I sent up my shields and pondered his simple question. Could I trust him? Should I trust Damon? Already he proved himself for me to speak mind to mind with him. Is Damon Salvatore worthy enough to learn secrets that not even Trinidad had known?  
  
I can be, I told him. While I was with Trinidad I drank human blood and stayed looking only four years old for little over a year.  
  
When I got back to Aunt Florence's, I stopped and began aging again, I said as I glided towards a park.  
  
Together we landed in some trees and changed back to our human forms where we sat perched on the higher branches.  
  
"So the reason you're so dinky.." he began before I slapped him on the arm.  
  
He chuckled and began again, "Okay, you're so small is because your body isn't sixteen."  
  
I rolled my eyes. No dummy, I'm just small, I snapped as I began climbing down.  
  
As I managed to get almost down, I slipped and landed on my rear. Damon laughed as he landed in a crouch beside me seconds later.  
  
"Big bad vampire hunter can't climb down a tree." He said and flashed me a grin. "Boo hoo."  
  
I grabbed a handful of dirt and angrily threw it at him. As he threw up his arm, I launched myself into the sky and flew away. Seconds later Damon gave into the chase.  
  
I wove myself through the park, ducking under the slide and maneuvering through the jungle gym with ease. All the while, he followed me with ease.  
  
I'm going to get you for that, Taliesin. He told me.  
  
I laughed. You have to catch me first Salvatore!  
  
Quick as could be, I suddenly banked straight up into the air and sped out of the park. Soaring above the trees, almost touching the clouds I led Damon on a merry chase.  
  
A few times a got above him and clipped him. Other times I flew circles around him before getting clipped myself.  
  
Finally we reached Joan's house and continued the chase around the estate. Elena and Stefan were outside near the pool, stargazing. Suddenly I had a devious idea.  
  
With a smile, I nose-dived toward the couple with Damon not far behind me. Closer and closer I let him come as I shot toward the couple. When I was about to strike the couple and knock them into the pool, I shot straight up. Damon was as fast and knocked his brother and Elena into the pool. Upon hitting the water, Damon was back to normal.  
  
I landed by the edge, transformed into my human form and busted up laughing at the three of them splashing in the pool.  
  
"Not funny." Stefan said sternly. I shook my head and pointed to Damon as Elena and Stefan climbed out and then left.  
  
Quicker than I could react, Damon grabbed my arm and jerked me into the pool with him. Once the water went over my head I panicked.  
  
I heard Damon laughing at me as I struggled to the surface. I ran out of breath and tried to breathe in the chloride water. I choked on the chloride water unconsciously taking in more water.  
  
Suddenly I felt myself jerked up the surface and a pair of strong arms wrapped over my arms. I began coughing and struggling to keep myself afloat but Damon held me fast until I exhausted myself and relaxed.  
  
"You might want to inform people of your little quirks before antagonizing them." He murmured in my ear.  
  
Okay, I'm claustrophobic and can't swim. Happy?  
  
He chuckled, "*Now* you tell me."  
  
I jerked away from him angrily only to quickly wrap my arms around his shoulders when I began to sink. He laughed at me.  
  
"I like white on women, know why?" Damon asked mere inches from my face.  
  
I shrugged and he replied with a brief smile, "It's see through."  
  
My face must have been the color of a tomato and I tried to push away from him but his arms quickly snaked around me.  
  
"Don't like fair play, do you."  
  
You have two seconds to let me go before you regret it, I warned glaring at him.  
  
"I rarely regret anything I do." He replied staring at me intensely.  
  
Before I could respond Damon touched his lips to mine. I blinked back at him surprised, as we both stared at each other. I was the first to close my eyes and he took it as a sign to deepen the kiss.  
  
Just as it was getting too steamy for me, I heard a quiet chuckle. I spun around and saw Julian perched by the edge of the pool watching Damon and I practically make out.  
  
"Ah amore." Julian said with an amused little smile playing on his lips.  
  
"Julian." Damon growled as I somehow got to the pool edge and slipped out.  
  
Julian smiled, produced a large black towel and tossed it to me. "Stefan and Elena was wondering if you two were killing each other." He chuckled, "Quite the opposite I see."  
  
Rushed past Julian, spun and shoved him into the pool. Tell him to mind his own business, I told Damon as Julian sputtered to the surface.  
  
"Angel says to mind your own business." Damon told Julian smugly as I left.  
  
Inside my room I found a large mass of folded up clothes on top of the bed. I walked over and read the note.  
  
Wardrobe is lacking, went shopping. – Joan. I read.  
  
I picked up a white camisole and pajama pants and hugged them tight to me. I immediately slipped out of the wet dress and put on my new PJs. I smiled all the while I placed my new white clothes in drawers around the room.  
  
I grew tired and crawled into bed, almost instantly going to sleep.  
  
I dreamed dreams of a thousand nights-spent hunting with a bird of death and strong arms surrounding me. Sweet endless dreams. 


	13. Mysterious

1 Mysterious  
  
I woke to the sound of my jewelry box playing its song next to me in bed. When I cracked my eyes open I spied the object sitting on the desk. I watched the ballerina dance in a circle with a feeling of dread.  
  
How did it get in here?  
  
Who wound it up and brought it in here?  
  
I hopped out of bed and rushed to it and checked its contents. The locket still lay where I left it but there was an addition to the necklace. A silver lapis ring sat inside on top of a piece of black velvet.  
  
I picked the ring up and examined it from top to bottom. There wasn't a speck of black on the silver and the lapis was flawless without a scratch. It looked a touch feminine and dainty but easily could have been worn by a man. Inside the band, I spied something written in a fancy script. After tilting the ring more into the light I easily read the inscription inside.  
  
All I refuse & Thee I chuse.  
  
An eerie feeling passed through me as I read those words. I sensed a sort of – magic with those six words. Powerful magic as old as time.  
  
I shuddered and called for the only person I ever truly trusted.  
  
Auntie, I whispered inside her mind. I sensed her stir inside her room and sat up.  
  
"Angela?" she cried.  
  
It's me, come to my room. Please.  
  
Immediately she stumbled out of her bed and crept toward my room. After a moment or two, someone knocked on my door. I dashed over and opened it then ushered my aunt inside.  
  
What is this, I asked showing her the ring.  
  
Just as carefully as I examined it, Florence looked at it too. She too spied the inscription and shivered.  
  
"It's your mother's." my aunt told me, "I never saw her without it since Branton was a young boy."  
  
Before I was born, I inquired.  
  
"Over a year before." Florence replied.  
  
I sighed as Madelyn walked inside.  
  
"What's going on?" she asked as Julian came in behind her.  
  
My aunt passed Madelyn the ring, "Angel found this along with her jewelry box."  
  
As Madelyn looked at the ring, Julian looked at my box and locket.  
  
"You were a cute baby." Julian said as he put the locket back and shut the box.  
  
"That's not Angela." Florence told him as he was given the ring to look at.  
  
"Then who is it?" he asked.  
  
"I don't know, I've never seen the youngster before." Florence answered as Julian looked inside the band. "Just in this locket."  
  
I watched as Julian read the inscription and his eyes went wide.  
  
"Was this Ariel's?" Julian demanded.  
  
"It was." Auntie replied with a frown, "I thought that it was lost when Ariel died."  
  
Madelyn placed a hand on his shoulder, "What's wrong?"  
  
Julian turned toward her, "I gave Jenny a ring like this once." He shook his head deep in thought, "Before I died, I changed the inscription to read: I am my own master."  
  
A silence passed between everyone and in that time Damon came in.  
  
"Who died." He asked with a smirk.  
  
I snatched the ring and tossed it to him, My mother's.  
  
He looked at it and snorted, "A combination between Jenny's and a vampire's ring."  
  
I frown and he showed me his hand. On one of his fingers sat a lapis ring almost exactly identical to my mother's.  
  
"This is getting creepy." Madelyn said unsettled. "I take it that this thing just appeared?"  
  
I nodded and pointed to the box.  
  
Damon stuck his head in, "That too right?"  
  
I nodded and shuddered. I don't like this, I told him placing the ring back in the jewelry box.  
  
Me neither, he replied.  
  
Our next clue was wedged in Morigan's door, an obvious warning of who would be next if we didn't get this next clue.  
  
I spy something old, blood red cursive said.  
  
Joan and Florence went to my aunt's bank to look through her safe deposit box for another clue. She kept a bunch of my parent's things that she deemed too valuable in the box. Things like my parents' wedding bands, the deed to the old house, a gold medallion with strange writing on it, five raw rubies and two blue sapphires were there.  
  
Stefan and Elena scoured the empty cemetery to see if my parents' tombstone was what was old while Madelyn ran off to check in with her over protective folks.  
  
They knew where she was, why did she have to repeat it?  
  
That left Damon, Julian and I to baby-sit Morigan.  
  
"I want my Momma." She whined for the hundredth time.  
  
I rolled my eyes and turned to leave.  
  
She grabbed my arm and shouted, "This is all your fault you know."  
  
I jerked my arm free and glared at her harshly which made her cower back into the couch.  
  
Then Morigan began to flirt with Julian who sat beside her watching TV.  
  
"Why don't we go somewhere where we can spent some time alone." She said clutching his arm and batted her eyelashes.  
  
Julian jerked his arm free, "Try it with someone who's interested, Morigan."  
  
My sister in law rose out of her seat and sauntered over to Damon across the room. Before she got there Damon walked off and came to sit beside me on the floor.  
  
I sensed Morigan glaring at me as I watched the local news.  
  
A report about the zombies from the Hallowed Souls Cemetery visiting relatives suddenly came up. A husband, who died over thirty years ago, visited one lady. She was rushed to the hospital after suffering from a heart attack. The sister of the man who sold a person their house visited them. They took it better than the old woman. The woman, her brother and the owner ended up having tea together.  
  
"Keegan's game is certainly interesting." Julian said with a smirk, "Sort of like what I spied last night."  
  
In a blink of an eye, Damon was across the room, had jerked Julian off the couch and slammed him against the wall holding him by his shirt collar.  
  
"If you mention what you saw to *anybody*, I will rip out your eyes and shove them down your throat." Damon growled, "Understand?"  
  
Julian's eyes were big as saucers, "You'll actually do that to me." He shivered in delight and just smiled.  
  
Damon dropped him on his tail end and walked, no stormed back to me.  
  
"Psicopatico." I heard him mutter, plopping down beside me.  
  
"And loving every moment." Julian responded obviously grinning ear to ear.  
  
"And on a even stranger note, the Texas Rangers won the Pennant." The newscaster said before turning to the sports guy. "First zombies and now the Rangers?"  
  
"Rangers stink." Julian said over the sports guy's monologue. "The best thing Texas has is the Stars."  
  
I'm not a sports fan so I say that they all suck, I told Damon.  
  
I'm not a fan either, I find it pointless to run an inflated piece of a swine across a field. Damon told him and flashed me a grin adding, The cheerleaders are nice though.  
  
All you're interested in is food and women, I told him. How typical of a man.  
  
He leaned over and murmured in my ear, "Food and you."  
  
My face turned red as a K-mart sign and Morigan saw it.  
  
"Why are you flirting with that zero?" She whined, "Why aren't you drawn in by *me*?"  
  
Damon turned around and momentarily smiled, "None of your business."  
  
Everything went back to normal. Julian flipped to a movie about some chick trying to get through a maze and save her brother from the "Wicked Goblin King." Damon silently watched the film, laughing at the Goblin King's hair every time he showed up. Morigan even commented on the outrageous things that this king was doing to the woman he said he loved.  
  
"When you are evil, love shows itself in evil ways." Said a familiar voice behind us all.  
  
Everyone turned and jumped to their feet to come face to face with Keegan and The Creeper. The Creeper was standing slightly in front of Keegan in a protective pose to ward off any attacks on his person or his master's.  
  
Keegan was casually standing dressed in a black T-shirt that said: I no like you, a pair of baggy jeans and Doc Martins. He must have been in a playful mood because I spotted a blue and black hair wrap to one side of his face. At the bottom of the wrap was a small charm of Uruz, a rune that allows other dimensional transport.  
  
"It is true." Keegan then added cutting a glance at Julian, "Isn't it Juliana?"  
  
Julian jumped to his feet and Damon had to hold him back. Keegan just smirked and turned his attention towards me.  
  
"You didn't figure out my clue yet, have you?" he chuckled. "And it was right under your noses."  
  
With a wave of his hand my mother's jewelry box appeared in his hands. He opened it then drew out my mother's ring and locket. After handing the box to the Creeper, Keegan walked up to me.  
  
"Which of these do you think it is? Last chance to save Morigan." Keegan smiled and dangled the two pieces in front of me. "Chose wisely."  
  
I rose to my feet and examined each one. One was full of mystery. Where did my mother get it? Why did she never take it off? Most importantly, who gave it to her?  
  
The other was normal as can be, except for the mystery of the other little baby. Who is this child? Why wasn't I told about him or her?  
  
My decision was easy.  
  
  
  
Ha ha! It's my infamous cliffhanger of unending torment! Ha ha! 


	14. Sword Play

1 Sword Play  
  
My decision was easy. I chose both items.  
  
"Nicely played." Keegan said with a smile. "Either one you chose, I would have chosen the other. So you picked both."  
  
I shrugged and watched his smile turn sinister.  
  
"I still get Morigan though."  
  
"What!?" Morigan cried jumping to her feet, "The freak guessed correctly."  
  
Keegan spun on her, "But I had to show her. The deal was find them yourself!"  
  
Morigan went meekly back into her seat as he continued.  
  
"The next clue is I spy a keeper and if you can't figure this one out on your own," Keegan's eyes suddenly turned cold as ice, "Florence is next."  
  
Then he was gone along with the Creeper and Morigan.  
  
When Stefan, Elena and Madelyn home followed Joan and my aunt, I immediately dashed into my aunt's arms. She led me to the couch and I lay in her lap accepting her gentle hands stroking my cheek.  
  
"What happened." Florence quietly asked Julian who sat quietly beside us.  
  
"Keegan took Morigan and told us you're next." Julian replied.  
  
Florence sighed as I huddled up closer to my beloved auntie.  
  
"This Keegan is coming to be a trial." She told us.  
  
I whimpered as everyone began planning other things. I thought about what Keegan might be doing to Jasmina, Morigan, Moria and Branton. All sorts of tortures ran through my mind.  
  
Having every bone in the body shattered one at a time. Have all the hair slowly ripped from the body a strand at a time. Or worse, simply being locked in a small dark room.  
  
I felt a cool hand smooth my hair back from my face and looked up to see Damon kneeling beside me.  
  
You won't lose her, he told me. I'll make sure of it.  
  
I saw the serious and determined look on his face. Sensed when Damon was like this, he'd get the job done. Then he smiled briefly, making me lose all hope.  
  
Then we'll talk about enjoying another kiss.. or more, Damon added wickedly.  
  
I glared at him and snuggled closer to my aunt. I would not dignify that *clown* with a snappy retort. He didn't deserve it.  
  
"It'll be alright precious." My aunt told me and patted my head, "This nice boy here'll help us."  
  
Damon beamed at the compliment as I hopped out of Aunt Florence's lap and walked off out of the room.  
  
I wandered the house for what seemed like a short time before I discovered the gym area. In front of me lay a huge carpeted gymnasium. Through a set of French doors to my right lay the reflections of water. To my left was a shelf of towels and a sign that read: Showers.  
  
I smiled and walked inside, gladly taking in my surroundings. In one corner lay an exercise bike. In another was a wall with nubs sticking out made for climbing.  
  
Across the room in the remaining corners were the objects of my sole attention. On the right was a punching bag, on the left was a shelf of swords.  
  
My eyes danced as I jogged over to the swords and carefully examined them.  
  
The first I picked up was Small Alphonso X sword. A one-eighth-inch thick carbon steel blade with a cast metal guards and pommel.  
  
The next I looked at was a Colada Del Cid sword. It was a beautiful twenty-one and a half-inch blade that was an eighth of an inch thick. It had the look of a rapier but very much was a sword.  
  
"I didn't realize Joan was the sword type." A voice said directly behind me.  
  
I spun bringing the sword up toward the throat of the one and thankfully only Damon Salvatore.  
  
He brought his hands up over his head, "Didn't your family ever teach you to not play with sharp objects."  
  
I glared down the sword at him, Who said I was playing?  
  
Quicker than I could react Damon had knocked the sword from my hands and had it now pointed at my throat.  
  
I slowly backed toward the sword case and Damon followed carefully keeping the sword tip at my neck.  
  
"The tables have turned." Damon observed as I hit the case and wrapped my hands around the Alphonso behind me.  
  
"You have not once, but twice attempted to kill me and now you think to cut my head off."  
  
I vigorously nodded my head appearing to be an innocent child.  
  
He chuckled, "Do you think acting like an innocent youth is going to save you?"  
  
No but this will, I replied ducking under the blade and rolled to the side bringing the small sword up.  
  
"Good choice for a tiny siren." Damon said turning to face me. "Shall we see if you are able to take my head?"  
  
I am and *will*, I growled swung at him.  
  
He easily avoided the swing and our little duel had begun. Our swords clashed echoing in the empty chambers. He laughed when we locked blades and drove me backward with a slight push.  
  
When we again locked blades I did something Damon wasn't expecting. I kissed him. While he was dazed I pressed my advantage and took his legs out from him. I followed him down and pressed the blade into his throat.  
  
He hands bled where he grabbed the sword to prevent me from decapitating him and pushed the sword up over his head then rolled on top of me. Moments later I found my hands pinned at my side and Damon inches from my face.  
  
We looked at each other breathing hard from our exertion. I felt myself falling into his dark eyes and before I knew it we kissed.  
  
I felt Damon's hands tangle in my hair and my own pulling his head closer. My breath left me and I felt faint.  
  
I breathed in the scent of him and his blood and my vision turned red. I ripped my mouth from his and pierced his neck with my teeth.  
  
I heard Damon cry out and reveled in the taste of his blood. Coppery, sweet, rich, everything I craved and more.  
  
He weakly tried to free himself but I only bit harder bringing him more pain and a bit of pleasure.  
  
Stop, I heard him gasp in my mind. Stopstopstop.  
  
I came to senses and pushed him away in shock. While Damon slowly regained his senses, I was heaving everything and my stomach up on the floor.  
  
"You, you bit me." Damon gasped a moment later.  
  
You taste good, I replied before I could stop myself.  
  
"What?" he cried snapping up and looking at me.  
  
Uh, um… I got out before being saved by four charging feet. Moments later Julian, Madelyn, Elena and Stefan came in and took in the scene before them.  
  
Two swords lay scattered across the gym, Damon sat on side and I stood on another next to a puddle of blood. They came to the obvious conclusion.  
  
"Why do you keep biting her?" Madelyn exclaimed throwing her hands up in the air.  
  
Stefan looked at Damon and tapped Madelyn on the shoulder, "I think this time big brother is the victim."  
  
Julian walked over and knelt beside Damon, "He's right. Smiley here has a chewed up neck."  
  
I dashed out of the room and made it before hurling up more blood on a suspiciously expensive looking rug.  
  
The next morning I still couldn't get the taste of Damon's blood out of my mouth, despite guzzling two quarts of cherry Kool-Aid. To add to my humiliation, Damon proudly displayed the marks I left to Joan and the staff. 


	15. Puzzle Pieces

Puzzle Pieces  
  
Special thanks go to Caedrana and nyghtangel. Thanks for the help!  
  
The day went as normal as one could have. Madelyn received word from her house that two of her graduation guests had arrived. Damon disappeared to show off his "love bite" to a drinking partner, against my expressed orders.  
  
Joan got a call from her family but I didn't hear what all they had to say to her. Whatever it was made her look very sad and lonely.  
  
I wandered off as Elena and Stefan snuggled up together on the couch with Madelyn and Julian on the floor.  
  
I found myself in a study full of the scent of leather and parchment. I walked over and sat in a comfortable leather chair, examining the desk before me.  
  
The hickory wood was varnished to a glossy shine. Business papers and folders sat neatly stacked in one corner while clean notebook paper sat in the middle. On the right side was a cup that said World's Greatest Dad full of black ink pens.  
  
I picked one out along with a sheet of notebook paper and began to write.  
  
CLUES  
  
I spy something dead: Momma's grave  
  
I spy something popular: pub  
  
I spy something dead: Momma's grave  
  
Someone wants to talk to us: Shadow men knew Momma, bartender knew Momma  
  
I spy something dead: Daddy  
  
I spy something old: Momma's ring and locket  
  
I spy a keeper: ???  
  
I looked over my list and thought over each and every clue. We knew that what Keegan was trying to tell us had to do with my mother. We know the Shadow men played a Game with her and she lost, receiving some honor. Mom was given a ring like Julian's ex girlfriend was given.  
  
A thought slithered into my mind. One that was so evil, it couldn't be true.  
  
Did Momma have a relationship with a Shadow Man?  
  
I looked over my list with new insight. It started with the Game in which my mother lost. There she had a relationship with one of the Shadow men and received the ring. Next she escaped…  
  
There I frowned, puzzled over what Daddy had to do with Momma and the Shadow men. He always spoke kindly about Momma, so he couldn't have rejected her concerning the relationship.  
  
Then there was what Trinidad said, if I could trust that flop. Momma was running from something that night long ago. Added to what Daddy always told me, all evidence pointed to Momma running from him.  
  
But why?  
  
I stood up, deciding my plan of action. There was only one person who might be able to help me. The Bartender from the Pub!  
  
In an instant, a pure white vixen was where I once stood, dashing quietly passed everyone and out into the night.  
  
I was outside the pub when I spotted a wolf trotting up to me. I growled at the animal thinking it would get the idea and leave.  
  
Where are you going, Damon's voice said as the wolf cocked its head at me.  
  
Oh no.  
  
I'm getting take-out, I lied easily.  
  
The wolf seem to look puzzled then replied sarcastically, I believe that one.  
  
Fine, I said sticking up my nose like I've seen Morigan do countlessly. See if I bring you a bone, dog breath.  
  
I began walking toward the pub when Damon replied.  
  
"The view alone is enough, Foxy "  
  
I spun around to face him but he had already loped away into the night, laughing his doggy head off. 


	16. Dealings

Dealings  
  
The bartender greeted me once I walked into the door of his pub in human form. The strobe lighting threw strange shadows everyplace, except for where the barman stood and waved me over to him.  
  
"You wanted to talk to me?" he asked immediately once I sat down before him.  
  
I nodded to him.  
  
"You're wondering if Ariel was running from your father?" once I nodded he continued, "You would be correct, she was."  
  
My jaw dropped and my expression must have asked him why since he chuckled. A deep throated laugh that was strangely ominous.  
  
"I think the entire reason Keegan is playing with you and your friends is to answer that question." He told me. "You find out why Ariel was running from the man she loved and you win the boy's Game."  
  
I started to say something telepathically when Damon plopped down in the chair next to me.  
  
"Hello Damon" the bartender greeted wryly, "Would you be wanting yer usual?"  
  
"A pint for me and the lady." Damon replied with an all to annoying brief grin.  
  
I sensed the barman smirking as he left to procure the blood. I spun on Damon angrily once the guy was gone.  
  
I thought you left laughing your tail off, I snapped.  
  
"And I seem to remember you saying you were going for take-out." He retorted. "Looks like you're asking questions."  
  
That would be none of your business, Salvatore I snapped as the bartender returned and sat a bottle and two glasses in front of us.  
  
"It would be my business since I have yet to get revenge when you attempted to cut my head off." He replied as he poured himself and me a glass of blood.  
  
I quirked an eyebrow and brought the cup in front of me to my lips, a sight that seemed to fascinate Damon.  
  
You mean it's your business since you want to copulate with me, I replied just as he took a sip of his drink.  
  
He spit the drink abruptly out and choked. I laughed silently as he struggled to recover.  
  
"What would your dear aunt say if she heard you talk like that." Damon asked as I quietly sipped my blood.  
  
That I was right on the mark, I replied casually. You like me.  
  
You like me, or at least how my blood tastes He said telepathically.  
  
I looked at him sideways and smiled, You're fun.  
  
He smirked momentarily, So are you.  
  
A moment of mutual silence passed between us as I felt myself change. Noises became sharper. Scents began stronger, like the smell of Damon's blood beneath his skin. I felt stronger and my canines sharpen. I was now more vampire than human and Damon sensed it.  
  
"Enjoying your drink?" He asked as I noticed I had shut my eyes at some time.  
  
It's human, I said quietly. Whose is it?  
  
"Donors from various Goth clubs." Damon replied and continued in mock sympathy, "They desire *so* to become one of the undead."  
  
I hate people like that, I answered sourly.  
  
Damon shrugged as someone sat on the other side of me.  
  
"You two make a cute couple." A familiar voice said. I turned and scowled at Keegan's smiling face. "A demon and his angel, how precious."  
  
Tell him to button it then demand him to state his purpose, I ordered Damon.  
  
"Shut up and what do you want?" he told Keegan.  
  
Keegan stuck out his lip, "I just wanted to make Angie a little deal."  
  
Damon needed no urging, "We're listening."  
  
"Since everyone is having so much trouble with my clues, I have a proposal." He turned and addressed me, "I'll spare your Auntie and not ever steal her away, if you spend one day with me."  
  
Both Damon and I were shocked and my jaw dropped.  
  
"You just want to spend a day with Angel?" Damon finally said still not fully recovered.  
  
Keegan shrugged, "You can come too."  
  
Why the heck does he wanna spend a day with us, I asked Damon.  
  
"Angel wants to know why you want to spend the day with her?" Damon told our enemy.  
  
"Because, I want to." Keegan responded with a smile that said he was hiding something very important.  
  
He's hiding something, we both told each other at the same time and almost smiled at each other.  
  
"You could decline my invitation and have *dearest* Aunt Florence be taken away…" Keegan left it there and Damon spoke at the same time as I did.  
  
"You have a deal."  
  
Our enemy laughed and began to leave, "I'll see you both at dawn tomorrow." He turned around at the door and said over his shoulder, "By the way, the bartender was the answer. Too bad."  
  
I crushed the glass of blood in my hand sending its shards everyplace.  
  
I was so close! I screamed throwing a bottle at the bartender in my fury. He quickly ducked and blood oozed down the wall in front of me as the bottle shattered.  
  
I scented werewolf bouncers coming up from behind to removed me but I was on my feet and threw them across the crowded floor before they could blink. I scanned the room, baring my fangs, just waiting for another foe to face me.  
  
Damon cleared his throat and I angrily spun on him.  
  
"We really should be getting back to Joan's house if we're to get up at dawn." He told me as if I wasn't ready to rip his throat out.  
  
My low growl filled the silent room with menace. I sensed my eyes started taking on a feral light as I replied.  
  
I want to fight. Drink *his* blood, drink yours too.  
  
"That's nice to know, Angel." Damon replied unconcerned, "You can fight me again for the chance at Joan's."  
  
I lowered my lashes and looked up at him sinisterly. Chance, I asked him. It sounds like a plan to me.  
  
Damon flashed me his own version of the smile I gave him. The plan is to win and drink your blood.  
  
Suddenly both of us transformed Damon into a crow and myself into an owl then launched ourselves out the door.  
  
I led the merry chase at first, ducking and diving around through trees and around lampposts. Then I took the offensive and began plucking at Damon's feathers. He then dove to avoid me and made his way to Joan's.  
  
I didn't follow. I went to my secret hideaway and went to sleep, ignoring the smell of rot around me.  
  
**************************************************************************** ****  
  
Special thanks to Katherine vampire goddess and her web site. I liked the drinking game. hehe 


	17. Keegan’s Day

Keegan's Day  
  
The smell of lilies woke me at dawn and I opened my eyes to find Keegan arranging a vase of white lilies next to my stakes. I carefully inched my way to the door but his voice stopped me.  
  
"Good morning."  
  
I audibly gulped and sat up, readying myself for anything. Except his next words.  
  
"Your mother loved lilies." He stood back to admire the flowers. "Like herself, they both loved sunshine and were flowers of purity."  
  
He gazed off with a faint smile, "I remember the sound of her laughter, the scent of her satiny hair. She really was an ethereal Lady."  
  
Finally he looked over at me, "You would have loved your mother." His warm smile caught my breath. "Lady Ariel Taliesin." Keegan said fondly.  
  
I stood and conveyed my thought through body language. What do you want?  
  
Keegan smirked and I suddenly found myself hovering in the air in front of him.  
  
"You made a deal with me and I've come to collect." He said sinisterly as his eyes began to glow an eerie blue.  
  
Just as I began to curse myself for never making a will, I fell from the sky and landed in a heap at his feet. Before I could recover, Keegan gripped my forearm and effortlessly pulled me to my feet.  
  
"Shall we collect your demon, Angel?" he asked his eyes now twinkling in a normal mischievous manner.  
  
Before I could respond one moment I was in my hideaway and the next I was in the dining room at Joan's.  
  
Everyone stared at Keegan and me shocked into stopping whatever he or she was doing. Aunt Florence sat frozen at the table with her coffee in hand. Madelyn stared at us with her mouth agape as milk dripped safely into her bowel of cereal from a bite she was about to take. Julian and Damon were speaking and simply stared at Keegan and I with mild interest. Added to Damon's interest was a flash of something akin to jealousy. Stefan and Elena were in the stages of walking somewhere when Keegan and I appeared and stood frozen where they stood in the room.  
  
Joan, on the other hand, recovered quickly and quietly sipped her orange juice while she waited for some answer to why Keegan was here this time.  
  
"Good morning everyone!" Keegan greeted cheerily. "What's for Breakfast?"  
  
"What do you want for breakfast, Keegan." Joan inquired turning her attention to the fashion magazine in front of her.  
  
He shrugged "A doughnut?"  
  
Joan simply pointed to a white box next to her, "Help yourself."  
  
In a flash, Keegan was by the box with his eyes aglow, "Chocolate!"  
  
Aunt Florence's chuckle broke the silent taboo of the room and I found Damon by my side.  
  
What is he doing here, he asked me.  
  
Remember the deal I made last night? He came to get you, I replied.  
  
Damon's face darkened as Keegan devoured two doughnuts , "Lovely."  
  
"So Angel where do you want to go today?" Keegan inquired licking chocolate off his fingers. "The mall? A friend's? The Bahamas?"  
  
I made a disbelieving sound and looked at him weird. What was this guy's game? Why does he want to know where *I* would like to go, this was his day?!  
  
He answered my question for me. "The sole purpose of today is so we can get to know each other."  
  
A glance at Damon told him what I wanted to say.  
  
"Why?"  
  
Keegan smiled unfavorably, "If you knew that, then you might win my Game."  
  
I gulped and thought long and hard of my next move. Interacting with Keegan was like playing chess or pool, you had to think three steps ahead of him and figure out his tactics. But why would he want to know me to know him better? It would make it easier to win?  
  
Does he want me to win? And if so, why?  
  
Ask if I can get a frozen mocha, I love those. I told Damon.  
  
"She wants to get a frozen mocha." He told our enemy.  
  
Keegan shrugged, "Starbucks okay?"  
  
I had never had a Starbucks anything, even though Jasmina and Morigan went to one almost every day. That was the reason my jaw dropped as I nodded with big round eyes.  
  
Starbucks was kinda like the pub. It had people of all varieties sitting around drinking their expressos and coffees. It had the same rich décor without the dim lights and funky music. And behind the bar was a bartender, only this one was in the bright lights in full view.  
  
As Keegan ordered my frozen mocha and added in an order from Joan and Damon, I looked around the place. Nice booths with emerald green leather seats sat along the walls. Shiny chrome tables with chrome seats with the same green leather of the booths were spaced nicely around.  
  
While Keegan paid for our drinks, Joan, Damon and I sat down in a secluded booth.  
  
You know you and Joan didn't have to come, I told Damon.  
  
He shrugged, Joan didn't but she and I both believe in safety in numbers.  
  
Just then Keegan slid in next to Joan, across from Damon and me.  
  
"After we get our drinks, where to next?" He asked of me. "What is it you've always wanted but never got?"  
  
"An end to your stupid game." I replied through Damon.  
  
Keegan chuckled, "Very funny."  
  
Again I thought back to my original question about Keegan. What does he gain from getting to know me?  
  
"I'm dead serious, what is it that you want?" he asked with an innocent cock of his head.  
  
To ice-skate, to go dancing, shop for my own clothes…  
  
Damon conveyed my thoughts before I could object.  
  
Keegan rubbed his hands together with anticipation as our drinks arrived.  
  
For a moment we drank our refreshments in silence. The scent of Keegan's mint tea wafted in the breeze as Joan sipped her diet soda in quiet solitude. Damon simply watched Keegan gaze longingly at the other customers.  
  
Now I wonder why he looks so sad, I thought before a devilish smile appeared on Keegan's face.  
  
"Wanna go ice-skating in New York?" he asked me, his eyes dancing merrily. "I know I really cool place. It's pretty-and-bright-and.."  
  
Joan laughed, "Didn't know your kind knew the word pretty."  
  
"Button it, Riley." Keegan snapped barely glancing at her and turned to me expectantly. "Well, what do you think?"  
  
I glanced at Damon, Let's do it.  
  
An hour later found us all bundled up and skating around in an empty plaza. Every now and again, Damon would slip and fall on his butt, sending him sliding into the wall.  
  
When that would happen, Keegan would laugh and point at him then slip and fall himself. Which would make Joan and I start laughing at them both.  
  
Later, time found us throwing snowballs in Alaska then swimming in the warm ocean near Florida.  
  
Damon kept watching me splashing around in a flattering white bathing suit safely on the beach. Keegan and Joan got into a water fight later on that left both sputtering and Damon drenched as a result of someone throwing a small tidal wave at the other.  
  
After we dried off and got back into regular clothes, Keegan transported us to a mall back in California.  
  
Shop after shop we went into and in each at least one of us brought something out. Keegan kept buying shirts with words like "CAT- The other white meat" and "I hear voices and they don't like you" printed on them. Joan bought various pieces of jewelry, shirts and pants. Myself, I bought a pair of thigh high boots and expensive hiking boots while Damon spent a few dollars in a photo booth where all four of us had our pictures taken.  
  
My favorite was where Damon had his tongue out, Joan and Keegan had their eyes crossed at each other and I was laughing. It was a good bribe picture.  
  
Finally around nightfall we went to the pub to finish off my day with Keegan. There to greet us was Julian, Madelyn, Stefan and Elena.  
  
"Anything happen of interest?" Stefan asked as Keegan and I danced up to him laughing. As I passed I dropped my favorite picture in his lap.  
  
He looked at it and busted up laughing then showed it off as I drifted around the crowded dance floor.  
  
A slow dance suddenly started up and I found myself in Damon's arms, slowly dancing to the music.  
  
"You are exceptionally cruel showing Stefan that picture." He murmured wrapped my arms around his neck, drawing us closer.  
  
I never said I was an angel, I replied and he chuckled.  
  
So are you a demon, he asked as our eyes met each other's.  
  
Maybe, I told Damon as his face drew closer and our lips touched gently.  
  
"Am I seeing what I think I'm seeing?" I heard Joan say to no one in particular across the room, at the table where everyone had gathered.  
  
"That you would be." Keegan said- proudly?  
  
Joan snorted and I gave myself away to sensation.  
  
The room's music faded to a dull thrumming, as Damon's scent became stronger. I began to lose myself to the exciting feel of his arms around me, trapping me against him. His mouth drifted across my lips and down to pierce my neck with his sharp teeth.  
  
I gasp with shock and slight pleasure as I felt my blood flow into his mouth. I sensed the strange high he received from the stranger mix of my blood and my knees buckled sending us both to the floor.  
  
There we broke away from each other and regained our composure. I saw Keegan watching me with obvious amusement while he effortlessly held Stefan back from attacking Damon.  
  
Elena watched in fascination as Damon shook himself out of his reverie and stood up then helped me to my feet. Everyone watched us as we walked up to the table and sat down.  
  
"It's been a fun day." Keegan announced brightly. "Went swimming, had a snowball fight, everything that *I* ever wanted to do."  
  
"You've never done those things before?" Madelyn asked shocked.  
  
"I grew up with evil jinn, what do you think?" he replied flat.  
  
"I think you missed out." Joan said quietly.  
  
Keegan looked off for awhile and returned his attention back to us with a diabolical grin.  
  
"And now it's time for the final round of my Game." He announced. "You have twenty four hours to find Robert Taliesin or else, Angel and another is mine."  
  
"Wait a second!" Julian demanded, "We have four days left."  
  
Keegan held up his hand, "I said *by* next week not *in* one week." He chuckled, "And it is next week."  
  
I glared at him. Stupid.  
  
Keegan only smiled and vanished before our eyes.  
  
"Now what?!" 


	18. Sweet Dreams

DISCLAIMER: I do not own the songs written here, I only changed a few words for my purposes.  
  
  
  
"Now what?!" Joan cried.  
  
"First we talk to Florence." Stefan replied, as everyone stood up then headed for the door. "Then we look for Robert."  
  
The journey to Joan's was made quickly in silence. Upon arriving, Florence ran to greet us.  
  
"That snake boy was here and told me what's going on." She cried hugging me to her. "What are we to do?"  
  
"Do you know where Robert would go or might be?" Madelyn asked firmly as I jerked myself free of my aunt's arms.  
  
Aunt Florence shook her head, "Most likely looking for Branton and Angela or their old house."  
  
Something hit me about my hideout and I tugged on Damon's silky shirt.  
  
Dad was at my old house, I revealed, I smelled him.  
  
"Angel says she smelled Robert at the house." He told everyone then turned toward me, "Did you ever see him or him you?"  
  
I shook my head.  
  
Julian sighed, "Too bad I don't have Fenris anymore, he could have tracked him."  
  
Stefan and Elena turned to each other with the same idea.  
  
"You may not have Fenris.." Elena began.  
  
"But you have Damon." Stefan finished.  
  
Julian spun to the man in question, "That's right, you can turn into a wolf!"  
  
"No way." Damon said with a shake of his head, "I am *not* you personal blood hound."  
  
"Come on Damon, "Joan pleaded. "Angel and one of our lives is on the line."  
  
Damon groaned as I gave him my best innocent puppy dog look.  
  
"All right." He finally said and we cheered. "But in the morning."  
  
I shrugged and danced to my room.  
  
That night I had the most disturbing dream I ever had in my entire life. It was a dream of what ifs.  
  
"Good morning sweetie." A familiar yet unfamiliar voice greeted me as I opened my eyes.  
  
I opened my eyes and sat up quickly taking in everything. The room had white lacy curtains over the windows. My beat up white dresser sat in one corner while a white computer desk sat in another next to a pale cinnamon bookcase full of books.  
  
I lay in a bed exactly like the one at Joan's and before me stood—my mother.  
  
She wore a white summer dress and slippers of the same color. Her smile was kind and her scent was a mixture between lilies and roses, a perfume I only smelled once in my entire life.  
  
You're alive, I thought as tears filled my eyes and flowed down my cheeks.  
  
My mother laughed, "Of course I'm alive. I've been alive for thirty- nine years."  
  
I hugged her tightly against me. I had such a bad dream, I told her. That a vampire attacked you and Daddy hung himself and Branton and …  
  
My mother smoothed my hair back absently humming a familiar lullaby. I followed along with the words I heard my mother sing once long ago.  
  
  
  
When shadows of darkness fall,  
  
Through the night, through the night;  
  
My arms wrap around us all,  
  
We're safe tonight.  
  
The light may seem to fade;  
  
Shadows creep,  
  
The shadows creep,  
  
Still I watch over thee,  
  
I watch over thee.  
  
Sleep!  
  
Do not fear;  
  
Sleep,  
  
I am near  
  
"Daddy and your brother are alright." She told me. "Branton is coming over with his family, the Claudines. Your father is waiting for his little angel to give him a kiss before he goes to work."  
  
I raced through the hallway of my hide way, taking in the familiar surroundings as I went. My parents' bedroom was exactly as it was sixteen years ago and recent pictures of my brother and I sat on the nightstand inside.  
  
In the hallway nearest to the dining room, school pictures of Branton and myself hung alongside older photos of my parents as children.  
  
I raced past the living room and found him. By the front door stood my father, waiting for his farewell kiss from me, his little angel.  
  
He knelt down and I rushed into his arms.  
  
"Hey, what's all this for?" Daddy demanded, prying me loose to face him.  
  
"She had a bad dream, that's all." My mother quietly replied, coming up behind me.  
  
Daddy chuckled as I gave him a hug and a kiss. "Everything all right, my sweet little angel." Then he rose to his feet and walked out the door.  
  
"Today is a very special day Angel." My mother told me suddenly. "Do you know what day it is?"  
  
I turned towards her and thought for a moment, the answer eluding me. What is today?  
  
"A birthday of, someone you father took away long ago." My mother responded sadly.  
  
Why did Daddy take them?  
  
Tears gently fell down my mother's face, "Because, Angel. Just because."  
  
I reached out for her and I saw my hand go straight through her. I gasped and drew my hand back seeing everything except my mother fade away.  
  
The pictures, the house, everything went away like dreams.  
  
What's going on? I cried.  
  
"You're waking up and I can not hold you here any longer." Momma replied as she too began to fade. As the last of her began to disappear I heard her say, "Remember your father's final words, my angel. Remember!"  
  
And then she was gone and I opened my eyes and cried.  
  
In the morning I chose to stay at Joan's while everyone else searched for my father. Joan and Madelyn checked my old house while Elena, Aunt Florence and Stefan searched Branton's. Julian and Damon split up and searched the city and cemetery.  
  
I silently ate breakfast attended by the house staff. As I munched on soggy corn flakes I wondered how Joan could stand staying in the big empty house. Didn't it get lonely?  
  
As explored the house, I began thinking of Joan as a princess in an Ivory Tower. She had everything life could give and yet--. This house seemed so hollow and bare.  
  
That afternoon the phone rang only a few times. The first call was from Joan informing me that Madelyn and her found nothing. Then relayed a message from the others saying that they, too, didn't find Daddy. But the search would continue, since Damon picked up his scent leading from the house.  
  
The other phone call was from Joan's parents.  
  
"Piper, this is Mummy and Daddy." Mrs. Riley said, "I'm truly sorry that we can't come to your graduation but, as I explained before, your father and I are *needed* for this business arrangement."  
  
Mrs. Riley sighed and Mr. Riley was suddenly on the phone.  
  
"Piper Joan, I know you're there listening to us. Pick up that phone this instant." I could hear Mrs. Riley saying something then her husband continued. "Alright dear, she might not be there. We did see she had company."  
  
"When you get this message, *call* please?" he said with a sigh and hung up.  
  
So Joan goes by her middle name huh, I thought to myself and smiled. Piper Riley, neat name.  
  
Everyone came back around noon for lunch and I informed Damon of "Piper's" call.  
  
"Why didn't you tell us you were going by your middle name?" Madelyn inquired after the message played. "Or the fact your parent's wouldn't be coming for grad?"  
  
Joan shrugged, "Because it didn't matter."  
  
Her parents not coming does, I told Damon. I saw her face after they called.  
  
Damon nodded absently as the servants came in with two trays of sandwiches.  
  
"So what do we call you?" Julian inquired helping himself to a tray before it was even sat down.  
  
"Call me Joan or Piper, I'll reply to either." She answered.  
  
Everyone stuck with Joan.  
  
After sandwiches were eaten and blood was drunk, everyone headed out once more to find my father. Again I was alone. Or thought I was.  
  
"Time is ticking away." Keegan said behind me. I spun and faced him in surprise.  
  
He led the way to the living room and collapsed on the couch.  
  
"You're never going to find Robert in time, you know that don't you." He told me bluntly.  
  
I shrugged and replied I've nothing to live for.  
  
"Not even Damon?"  
  
Now that was a very good question. What about Damon? He really wasn't my friend, yet he wasn't my enemy.  
  
Again I shrugged. We like the challenge we presented each other, I said.  
  
Keegan smirked, "Uh-huh."  
  
Abruptly he changed the subject, "Maybe you can win without Robert."  
  
I glanced at him then sat on the floor across from him. Do you *want* me to win? I asked.  
  
He avoided my intense gaze, "What would you say if I told you yes?"  
  
I would say you're lying, I replied.  
  
He turned and faced me, "Then you have you're answer."  
  
My mom played a Game with the Shadow men and lost right, I asked.  
  
He nodded so I continued.  
  
She had a relationship with them and received the ring.  
  
Keegan nodded again.  
  
I thought back to my dream and took a guess.  
  
Dad took someone from Mom and that's why she was running from him that night. Why Daddy always blamed himself for killing her.  
  
I watched Keegan's face become dark and unreadable as he looked away.  
  
Am I right? I asked.  
  
"You are." And suddenly he vanished.  
  
I raced to the phone and then mentally slapped myself. I walked back to the couch, sat down, shut my eyes and reached out for Damon's mind.  
  
Yes, my little angel? He purred inside my mind.  
  
Check and see if by chance Taliesin or Wilburn is listed in the birth records for this day around sixteen to seventeen years ago. Then I added, I have a bad feeling.  
  
I'll call Bonnie at Madelyn's, He replied. She will probably know where to look.  
  
I opened my eyes and sighed. I hope this girl does, I told him. Because if not, two lives are on her head.  
  
I heard Damon chuckle as I broke off our communication.  
  
  
  
This quick enough for everyone? 


	19. The Dead man arrives

1 The Dead man arrives  
  
I must have fell asleep again because I suddenly found myself in the company of a woman with blue eyes, brown hair that fell in waves to her shoulders and wore a tan spaghetti string dress. Together we sat upon a blanket in a green meadow.  
  
I looked down at myself and saw I wore a white version of the dress the woman wore.  
  
"You must be Angela." The woman said with a laugh, "I'm Shannon Olslin, Madelyn's eldest sister."  
  
"Madelyn's sister?" I exclaimed aloud before I could stop myself. I gasped and clasped my hand over my mouth.  
  
Shannon laughed, "This is Vanaheim. Here, your voice is as harmless as my own."  
  
"Vanaheim? Madelyn's sister?" I exclaimed, "Where am I?"  
  
2 Shannon sighed, "This is Vanaheim, in some people's mind, heaven. As to your other question, Madelyn has four other siblings other than myself. All of us died while we were infants. So we grew up here."  
  
She giggled, "Madelyn visits us on occasion. Julian too."  
  
"So what am I doing here?"  
  
Shannon shrugged, "Sometimes people come here to rest and sort things out without disturbance."  
  
I shrugged and went along with it. "Okay, you know what's going on right?"  
  
She nodded, "A djinn has sent you on a journey of discovery through your dark family past."  
  
"Fine. I know that my mother played a Game with these evil things and lost. She had a relationship with one, got this special binding ring, got out somehow."  
  
"Or was released." Shannon interjected.  
  
I speared her with a glance, "Then dad takes someone from her, makes her run away from him into the arms of an obsessed vampire and gets killed."  
  
"Now all you have to do is find out who your father took from her." Shannon said quietly.  
  
I made an ugly sound in that pretty place. "Well that's *real* easy. Find out who vanishing would make her be so freaked out about Daddy to send her running into the night."  
  
"And I wager you have an idea." Shannon said with a slow smile.  
  
"Not really, just a weird dread that it might be a child."  
  
Shannon's eyebrows arched, "Really."  
  
I nodded, "I remember two lullabies my mother sang."  
  
"Pre-birth memories, fascinating."  
  
I shot Shannon a dirty look and continued, "One was *my* lullaby, Pretty little horses."  
  
"How do you know it was yours?" Shannon demanded.  
  
"Because my aunt told me! Now shut up." The woman was taken aback and wisely remained silent.  
  
"The other one was Baby dear—or at least the second verse of it." I revealed. "Auntie Florence says that all of my mother's children each have a lullaby that was theirs personally. Mine was the horse one and Branton's was Rock-a-bye Baby."  
  
Shannon nodded, "So logic dictates that the mysterious lullaby belongs to a sister or brother."  
  
I nodded and frowned, "But why did Daddy take one of his children away from Mommy?"  
  
Shannon shrugged as I was jarred awake by the phone ringing. I let the machine pick it up.  
  
"He's coming, Taliesin." Said a slithery voice. "He's coming-- for you."  
  
I shuddered as the caller hung up and the phone rang again.  
  
"He's coming up to the gate, Taliesin." The voice said a moment later and hung up.  
  
I slowly rose to my feet and I watched as the phone rang again.  
  
"He's coming up the lawn, Taliesin." The voice informed me and giggled, a hideous mixture of a snake's hiss and hyena's cackling. "He's coming -- for you."  
  
I was getting tired of this crap and knocked the phone off the hook then climbed up inside the chimney.  
  
Obviously the caller wasn't human because the phone rang and again the machine picked up.  
  
"He's at the door, Taliesin and hiding will do no good." It said then giggled again. "He's-coming-for-you!"  
  
I heard someone bang on the door and then the cliché creaking of the door opening.  
  
The phone rang and the voice announced, "He's heeeereee."  
  
I heard the sound of his footsteps. Thud. Squish. Drag. Thud. Squish. Drag.  
  
The smell of rotting flesh flooded my senses and made me silently gag. I heard the sound of wheezing and realized the creature was trying to breathe.  
  
The creature's footsteps drew closer and it stepped inside the room with me. Its stench exploded and became ten times stronger. It was so vile that I almost lost my footing and fell down the chimney.  
  
The weird rasping became loud thunder to my ears. I heard glass in the room rattle as I sensed it hunting for me.  
  
Over all the noise and rattling, I heard a sound that chilled me to the bone. My name, coming from the fiend's mouth.  
  
The others arrival an hour later coincided with the creature slipping away. It knew where I was but was happy to wait for me to come to it. I think it even preferred it that way.  
  
Everyone stepped in the room as I slipped down the chimney in a cloud of soot.  
  
"Angel what are you doing in there?" Joan demanded helping me dust off.  
  
Something is here, I think it's my Dad, I told Damon, who immediately got a stern face.  
  
"We have a problem. Robert's here." He told everyone.  
  
Joan gulped. Stefan and Elena exchanged looks. Florence fanned herself while Madelyn and Julian were up to the challenge.  
  
We split into teams and searched wings. Joan and Madelyn went north. Stefan and Elena went east. Julian and my aunt went west and that left the south half of the house for Damon and I.  
  
What did you find in the records, I asked Damon as we scoured the first half of rooms.  
  
"Baby Boy Taliesin, currently age is seventeen. Born today at midnight on the dot."  
  
So the babies in the locket are my brothers, I thought. And Baby Dear is his lullaby.  
  
"What about a lullaby?" Damon inquired wryly. I have got to stop thinking so hard.  
  
Nothing Damon, I replied just as the stench hit us.  
  
Robert's close, he told me trying not to gag.  
  
We followed the scent through a maze of hallways and rooms. The stronger the scent became, the closer we came and the more familiar our surrounds got.  
  
I spotted the dresser I left blocking Damon's door splintered in the hallway. Damon assumed the shape of a crow as I took the form of a vixen and both of us slipped inside.  
  
What I saw shocked me.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED… 


	20. The Taliesin secret

1 The Taliesin secret  
  
What I saw shocked me.  
  
First shocking thing, the smell vanished. Next shocking thing, it was my father sitting in my room, on my bed watching the ballerina dance in my jewelry box. Last shocking thing, he looked alive except for the odd way his head hung.  
  
I immediately changed back into a human and gasped.  
  
He turned slowly, with his whole body and saw me. His eyes filled with tears as he rasped.  
  
"Angela."  
  
I opened my mouth to speak but his eyes cut to someone behind me. I didn't need to look to see Damon standing behind me in his human form.  
  
Without another word being spoken, my father, Robert Taliesin followed us to the others.  
  
We all gathered in the living room as my father sat down and began his story.  
  
"Ariel and I saw the Game being played in a pub not far from here" Daddy said surprisingly in a clear voice. "It promised us mystery, danger, temptation and desires unveiled. We were excited and so we joined in."  
  
Julian snorted and was about to say how stupid my parents were when Madelyn elbowed him.  
  
"Suddenly we found ourselves *inside* this Game and fought against these creatures." Daddy looked up and locked gazes with Julian. "The aljunnu."  
  
"Not only did we have to face our nightmares but go against our secret fantasies." Daddy snorted, "Our most inner thoughts became real and-- we could not win. "  
  
Tears filled my father's eyes as he kept going. "They were going to kill me but Ariel had only to ask and their master granted her wish for my freedom. For one month I alone took care of our four-year-old son, Branton. Until one stormy night, Ariel just appeared."  
  
"She told our son and I tales of the odd monsters she beheld. Their "silly" games and stories of their master. Branton loved to hear stories of "her Erlking"  
  
"Elf king." Julian murmured with a little smirk.  
  
"It wasn't long after Ariel came back to us that I discovered she was pregnant." Daddy continued harshly. "I just knew it was one of them. It would be vile and ugly." He said in a soft tone, "But he wasn't. He was perfect."  
  
Daddy smiled in remembrance, "Ten tiny toes, ten tiny fingers and beautiful blue eyes. But I hated him, his beauty was evil and I sought to return him to his kind." My father looked up at me sadly, "Ten months later, when your mother was eight months pregnant with you, I gave your half-brother to his people. When Ariel found out, she was heartbroken. She ran screaming from me and into another monster's arms. By the time I found Ariel and chased that fiend away from her, it was too late."  
  
He began sobbing, "That was the price I had to pay for dealing with the monsters, your humanity and your mother's life."  
  
Someone began to clap and everyone turned to see Keegan surrounded by his two bodyguards.  
  
"Bravo, Robert." He exclaimed, "Brilliantly acted."  
  
My father made to rise to his feet but something about Keegan made him freeze.  
  
"You're forgetting where you told Branton to forget he ever had a brother." Keegan continued. "Or the fact you burned every single picture and record of their brother's existence."  
  
Daddy didn't say a word.  
  
"Why don't we finish this family reunion and bring out your son and his family." Keegan said and snapped his fingers. Before the sound could end, my brother and his in laws appeared before us all.  
  
"W-what's going on?" Morigan asked smoothing her tangled hair. Moria clutched Jasmina and her youngest to her, looking every bit as ruffled as her two girls. Branton was the only one who looked like he hadn't gone through hell.  
  
"May I introduce to you, Robert Taliesin. Father, murderer and dead man." Keegan introduced with a bow. "Robert, your daughter in law Jasmina and her family."  
  
Branton looked shocked at our father as Moria and the girls cowered behind my brother.  
  
"Dad?" Branton whispered. "Is it really you?"  
  
Our father nodded sadly, "It's me, son."  
  
Keegan chuckled and turned to face my friends and me. " Now, you have all the clues, Angel. What's the answer to the Game? What is I've been trying to tell you?"  
  
I gathered all the information together. My mother had a relationship with a Shadow man that resulted in the birth of a child, my brother, who would be seventeen today. Because of his halfling nature, my father gave him back to the ones he considered was the child's own kind. This act caused my mother to go fleeing into the night and got her killed.  
  
Other things began to click into place. Keegan knowing what my mother smelled like. Knowing her favorite flower and why he wanted me to win so badly.  
  
I looked up at Keegan with new eyes and spoke aloud for the first time in fifteen years.  
  
"Hello brother."  
  
Instantly my voice entranced everyone in the room. No one living or dead was unaffected. My voice was the ultimate weapon in my hunt for vampires and its purity could send them to their deaths. Instead of harsh commands, it was a gentle caress to one's ears. I used my voice to do a simple and wonderful thing that Keegan probably never had.  
  
A welcome.  
  
Everyone shook his or her heads and my spell was broken.  
  
"You win." He said proudly and smiled.  
  
Branton looked on shocked as Keegan meekly approached him and held out his hand to him.  
  
"That's why you kept me in that castle, away from those monsters." He whispered and jerked our new brother into a hug. "Welcome home little brother."  
  
Keegan came up to me and I took him up to my father who sat with his head down. I immediately saw the happiness turn to pure hatred.  
  
"Before Daddy died, he wanted me to give you a message." I told him entrancing everyone once more. "I had thought for a time he meant it for Branton but now I know it was for you."  
  
"W-what was it?" Keegan asked struggling for the control he didn't have.  
  
"Daddy was sorry." I told him.  
  
Keegan shook off the effects of my voice and looked at my father. "Are you really?" he asked with disbelief.  
  
Daddy whipped his head up slowly, "More than you'll ever know, Keegan. I paid the ultimate price for hurting you and I'm sorry Angel had to pay as well."  
  
I noticed then my father's body was slowly turning to dust and began to blow away.  
  
"I wondered what ever happened to the little parasite that kicked me while Mommy rocked me." Keegan said before I punched his arm halfway playing with him.  
  
"Don't you two start." Branton scolded before Daddy laughed.  
  
"This is how I wanted things to be!" he said before blowing away entirely.  
  
Everyone was silent for awhile.  
  
"So, where do we go from here?" Madelyn asked. "The adventure is over."  
  
"Life is an adventure." Keegan said looking straight at Joan.  
  
Joan cleared her throat, "I think she's asking where are you going to stay?"  
  
"With me and the rest of his family." Branton exclaimed and I could just see all the plans Jasmina and Morigan had for my new brother.  
  
I began to dread this adventure ending and my friends knew it.  
  
I saw Keegan get an ominous grin, "Let's play a game for where both me and Angel stay."  
  
Branton scowled and Keegan held up his hand.  
  
"If you don't play, I'll just disappear with my baby sister." He warned Branton.  
  
With a sigh Branton agreed. 


	21. Pokemon Battle

Pokemon Battle  
  
DISCLAIMER: Do I own Pokemon? No, I don't.  
  
"Here's the game, everyone who can have Angel and myself draws a card from my deck." A Pokemon deck appeared in Keegan's hands. "I bring the monster to life and everyone's card battles. Whoever monster is still standing, wins."  
  
Julian chuckled as him, Damon, Joan, and Branton drew cards.  
  
"I knew you were going to bring Pokemon into this."  
  
Everyone went into Joan's gym and Keegan worked his magic by bringing all four pocket monster cards alive.  
  
Joan's card was Jiggly Puff. A big walking balloon with arms, big blue eyes and cat ears. Julian drew an ugly giant squid with eyes called Tentacruel. Branton drew this giant red dragon called Charizard and seemed very satisfied. Damon, on the other hand, was offended. His card was a glowing black ball with fangs and eyes named Gastly.  
  
"Is this some sort of joke?" Damon asked Keegan after Gastly came to life and announced its name. My brother only smirked.  
  
Stefan smothered a chuckle.  
  
"Alright trainers, Pokemon. Fight." Keegan instructed and promptly plugged his ears.  
  
"Tentacruel, hydro pump Charizard." Julian ordered immediately and his monster shot a stream of water at the lizard.  
  
"Charizard duck and give it a seismic toss!" Branton ordered and his monster ducked the possible defeating blow, picked up the squid, circled in the air and slammed it into the floor with all its momentum.  
  
In a puff of smoke, the water Pokemon vanished.  
  
"Looks like you don't get Angel." Jasmina said smugly.  
  
"Or her cute brother." Morigan added setting my teeth on edge.  
  
Keegan watched the battle with a slight grin.  
  
"Gastly, lick Charizard." Damon ordered and the floating ball dashed over extended this big pink tongue and licked the lizard.  
  
Charizard turned a sick looking purple and started stumble along the gym. The sight cracked my friends and I up but Branton was livid.  
  
"Alright you stupid gecko, torch the ghost" he screamed then added, "And roast that walking marshmallow."  
  
Jiggly Puff and Charizard puffed out at the insult delivered to them both, right before Gastly ran right into them both with a tackle attack.  
  
Damon laughed at the stunned Jiggly Puff as it walked around in circles before falling on its back. Keegan chuckled too right before Charizard torched Gastly, then his jaw dropped.  
  
"Angel watches Pokemon all the time so I know what these monsters can do." Branton told Keegan. He shrugged and continued to plug his ears.  
  
"Charizard now roast the marshmallow." Branton ordered and the lizard roared drawing a great big breath to torch the Pokemon.  
  
"Jiggly Puff, uh " Joan said before she remembered something. "Double slap attack!"  
  
Jiggly Puff popped up, jumped up into Charizard's face and slapped him a couple of times. Joan cheered as the giant took a few steps back.  
  
"You stupid gecko!" Branton shouted.  
  
Keegan shook his head and murmured "I wouldn't do that."  
  
"Flame thrower attack the thing!" my eldest brother ordered his Pokemon.  
  
Joan desperately looked to Keegan for inspiration and he just looked back with his ears plugged. Suddenly it hit her what Keegan had tried to convey this entire battle.  
  
"Jiggly Puff slumber song, Now!!" she cried.  
  
Before the deadly flames of Charizard could leave his mouth, Jiggly Puff began to sing and slowly and surely the giant fell. The moment Charizard fell completely asleep, in a puff of red smoke, he was gone.  
  
"The winner is Piper Joan Riley." Keegan said calmly as he placed his hands at his side.  
  
I cheered along with Jiggly Puff and Joan. Finally, I was free.  
  
  
  
Graduation was extraordinary. The blue robes brought out the best features of Madelyn and Joan. When Madelyn's name was announced it seemed like half the audience, including most of the students cheered. When Joan stood up and gave her valedictorian speech everyone listened in awe.  
  
"Ladies and gentlemen," Joan began. "Today marks a new beginning and start of the greatest journey of our lives. For some of us, we will be leaving everything we know behind."  
  
She smiled and looked at Madelyn and the rest of us standing in the audience. "For a lucky few, the journey we face won't be alone. "  
  
Joan continued to address the audience. "These years of schooling have taught me much. History, math, science but also about mankind. I've learned that being popular and being known are two different things. I've learned that appearances are deceiving."  
  
I could see Madelyn looking at Julian as Joan looked at my family and me.  
  
"I've learned that friends aren't who you hang with but who you care about." Joan smiled again, "I can honestly say that my best friend isn't Carry or Drew, one of the girls that I shop with but Madelyn Olslin, the girl who helped me with my calculus and listened to me gripe about homework." Everyone laughed.  
  
"But the most important lesson that I've learned is to see others for who they are inside, not who they pretend to be." Keegan smiled beside me as Joan laughed.  
  
"You meet a lot of interesting people that way." She said with a smile that everyone in our group wore. 


	22. The End

The End  
  
That night found me standing outside while my friends celebrated inside the pub. I let the cool night wind surround me in its variety of fragrances. One in particular I was reveling in.  
  
"So you and Keegan are going to stay at Joan's?" Damon asked behind me.  
  
Keegan is staying, I'm not I told him.  
  
"Why not?"  
  
Because I would like to stay with you, I replied turning to face him.  
  
Beneath the shadows I could see his shock, "Why do you want to do that?"  
  
To explore the feelings I have for you, I answered and smirked, To explore the feelings we both have for each other.  
  
He smirked as well, "That transparent?"  
  
I shrugged, A little.  
  
Damon leaned over and wrapped his arms around me, "Then let's get some rules straight. No attempting to stake me!"  
  
I laughed and leaned into his embrace, Fine then no drinking my blood unless I say it's okay.  
  
I sensed him smile, Deal.  
  
We sealed the bond with a kiss then went back inside with the others.  
  
At the reserved table, a frozen mocha and a shot glass of blood waited for us as Damon and I sat down.  
  
"You know Jules, I've never got the name of this place." Damon said ignoring the scowl he received from the Shadow man. "Do you know it?"  
  
"I've been wondering the same thing." Rob added over everyone else's murmurs.  
  
Me too, I told Damon.  
  
"So what is it?" Madelyn asked her boyfriend.  
  
"This place is called Purgatory." The bartender announced slamming down a pitcher of water and retreated back to the shadows of his bar.  
  
Nobody said a word…  
  
  
  
-Author's Note-  
  
Before anyone asks, yes there will be one last installment to this series. I haven't decided on a title but I plan for it to be up soon.  
  
I'd like to thank everyone who reviewed and encourage those who haven't read the previous stories of this series to do so.  
  
Ode to the Forgotten Heroes gives a little background on the heroes and Forgotten Soul tells the story of Madelyn and Julian.  
  
Again thank you to those who have read this and kept me going throughout Angel and Damon's story.  
  
Kitten 


End file.
